DBZ High School
by GokuSuperSaiyanTime
Summary: A fun and interesting AU, where all the DBZ characters go to school. It is my very first fanfic! I have focused mainly on GxCC, but will try to add BxV, Kx18 and TxL. Please enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Rated T just in case.) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Goku's head emerged from under the covers of his bed, bright-eyed and wide awake. His older brother, Raditz, snored just across from Goku's bed. He tiptoed around the room, not wanting to wake his brother and be subjected to his early morning wrath.

After slipping out of his room and closing the heart-stopping creaky door behind him, he relaxed his quiet manner since he was now out of the danger zone. A quick trip to the bathroom and Goku was dressed and ready to face the day. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly. Well,almost ready, he thought.

Aroused from his thoughts of his stomach by the sounds of clattering in the kitchen, Goku quickened his pace, almost giddy with his overwhelming hunger, and slid to a stop at the table. He sat down heavily, acknowledging his mother with a nod, before tucking in greedily to the breakfast his mother had prepared. He wrapped his tail around his chair leg, lost in his meal.

"Now wait one minute there, my young saiyan," Goku's mother placed her hand on Goku's shoulder, stopping him from eating more.

"Yes mum?"

"Firstly- put that tail away!"

Goku obediently wrapped his tail around his waist. He was about to shovel another load of food into his mouth when his mother stopped him again. Goku reluctantly turned his gaze to his mother.

"And secondly, you haven't brushed your hair."

Goku frowned with confusion. "But mum-"

"Goku, I know we never brush your hair, but it's a special day today- your first day at your new high school!"

Goku groaned. "Mum, I-"

"No Goku, I don't want to hear another word. Now go brush your teeth and I'll do your hair when you come out."

Goku sighed. He wiped his bowl clean, then dashed off to do his teeth. After whirling the toothbrush round his mouth for roughly two minutes, Goku peered through the keyhole to spy on his mother. She was standing guard, armed with a hairbrush. Goku gulped. He'd have to make a run for it.

Goku jumped out of the bathroom, the door slamming the wall as he raced towards his bag, snatching it into his outstretched hand. He then dashed out of the door and off up the street. His mother sighed and called after him, "Have fun sweetie!"

In the distance he waved a hand, then disappeared round a corner. His mother closed the door. "Right, time to get Mr. Sleepy-head up," she said grimly, heading upstairs.

Goku took in the massive school, his mind whirring as he tried to comprehend the sheer number of students flooding through the gates, and into the gaping entrance leading into the heart of the school.

While surveying the school, he hadn't noticed a familiar face heading towards him. However, he soon felt the familiar ki, small but recognisable. Whipping round, he caught sight of his old friend.

"Bulma!" Goku beamed.

Bulma walked over to him. "Good to see you again, Goku!"she said, happy to see her friend again. "Also, what have you been doing for the last year instead of learning at school like us?" She frowned and leaned closer eyes full of curiosity. "And how on earth didja manage manage to get off school for an entire year?"

"Training,"Goku stated simply.

"Which question are you answering?"

"Both."

"Then how are you going to catch up with school work?"

Goku only smiled in response, then placed a hand on Bulma's head.

"Goku?" Bulma was unsettled. Why was Goku acting so weird? Suddenly, a wave of Bulma's memories flooded to the front of her brain, all clamouring for attention. Then, Goku's hand lifted off Bulma's head. He blinked, then smiled, saying "There. Catching up all done!"

Bulma stared, dumbfounded, at her friend, who was grinning as if he had just eaten a meal fit for ten kings.

"Goku," she finally managed, "what…just…happened…?"

"Read ya mind," Goku replied as if it were obvious.

"Read my – wha – what?!"

"He he! Your face is so funny!" Goku chuckled to himself.

"How'd you read my mind?!"

"Uh, training. With ma dad."

That made sense. Bardock, Goku's father, was very powerful, and was raised of planet Vegeta-sei, so who knew what techniques he could've picked up there!

Bulma sighed. "Cmon, let's go see the others."

A few minutes later, Goku had been reunited with all his best friends – Tien, Launch, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamucha, and #18.

"So where were you the past few months, Kakarott?" Vegeta spoke coldly, obviously jealous that he hadn't been allowed to skip school for a year.

"Training. The usual." Goku shrugged at Vegeta's rapidly reddening face.

"Training?! TRAINING?!" He roared.

"Uh…yeah? Vegeta, wha-" Goku was interrupted by a raging Vegeta.

"I could have been DOING SOMETHING instead of being STUCK in this DITCH!" Vegeta screamed in Goku's face.

The group sighed and turned away, ignoring their over-reactive friend.

"So hey, anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Well, ever since our parents all decided to move schools to here, except you 'cos you were off ta train, Goku, it's all bin' pretty normal 'round here," Launch replied.

"Well, there is one new thing…" Yamucha began, trailing off.

"We're going out!" Bulma squealed."That is, Yamucha and me."

"Cool," Goku stated simply. He already knew this from reading Bulma's mind. Reflecting, he didn't know why he had asked that question in the first place if he already knew the answers.

"Guess you already knew that, huh, Goku?" Bulma asked in a whisper. He nodded.

"I still don't get it…" Bulma huffed frustratedly, turning away while shaking her head.

"Knew it was gonna happen, eh Goku?" Tien asked with a wink.

"Uh. Yeah. Kinda."

"What, are you some kinda physic?" Launch giggled.

"I guess…"

The group laughed, except a still fuming Vegeta, a confused Goku and a knowing Bulma.

Just then, the bell rang, causing any merriments that were going on to be stopped, and everyone headed off to their lessons, waving goodbyes as they walked away. Only Goku was left, with his timetable in his hand.

"Hmm…" Goku stared hard at his timetable, trying to figure out the maze of numbers and letters. A light tap on his arm caused him to look down at a rather petite girl with charcoal hair. She stared up at him with imploring eyes.

"Oh…hi! Th'names Goku! You ok?"

"Um…hi. I'm Chichi. Uh, can you help me?"

"Well, I'm kinda new here, so I dunno if I can help. But I can always try," he said, flashing her a charming smile.

"Cool! I'm new as well."

So whadya need help with?"

"My timetable."

"Heh…I'm havin' trouble with that too," Goku said, chuckling sheepishly.

"I'm sure we can work it out together!" Chichi encouraged, then put on a mock-serious face. "But first, we must enter the school of doom…"

Goku played along. "We are approaching the building, I repeat, we are approaching."

The two fell into fits of laughter, before heading inside.

"Wow!" said Goku. "Well that was the most confusing experience in my life!"

"You said it!" Chichi giggled back. "But this seems to be it…"

"Well, let's find out!" Goku beamed, striding forward with Chichi in tow.

They paused on the threshold, until the teacher noticed them.

"Ah, Mr Son? Miss Mau? It's nice of you to join us," the teacher spoke. "I believe you are the new students?"

Goku spoke up. "Yes sir, that's us," he said, motioning towards him and Chichi.

"Good to have you." The teacher then turned and addressed the class. "Class this is Goku Son and Chichi Mau. Please make them feel welcome."

"Hey Goku! Come sit over here!" Goku located the voice and looked over to see Krillin waving him over. Goku grinned and made his way towards the two empty seats Krillin was next to. Chichi sat next to Goku, reluctant to leave her newfound friend's side. As one or two more latecomers wandered in and gave their excuses, Krillin spoke.

"So, Goku," he said in a whisper, "I see you've made a new friend…"

"Uh-huh!" Goku replied with his usual cheerful manner.

"And...she's a lady," Krillin said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, I noticed," Goku said, starting to become confused.

Krillin's smirk grew wider. "You've been single all your life…"

"So have you, Krillin."

Krillin scowled. "Don't remind me. Look, just-"

"Excuse me, Krillin. You do not come to school to chat, you come to listen, and to learn." The teacher gave Krillin a warning glance. "I expect you to be a little quieter from now on."

"Yes sir," mumbled Krillin, his face flushing with embarrassment. The class giggled and tittered, and Goku chuckled sheepishly beside him. "Sorry man, better luck next time," he said with a grin.

"Just do your work, Goku," Krillin sighed, turning to his book.

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Goku whispered, still chuckling. Krillin rolled his eyes and got back to his work. Ah well, he thought, if I can't make anyone else's love life work, I've always got my own…

Soon Krillin's head was filling up with thoughts of his crush, #18…

Goku and Chichi were chatting happily about how their first day had been so far (despite them spending the majority of it together).

Beside Goku, Krillin had drifted off. Probably tired, thought Goku. Suddenly a thought entered Goku's head.

He turned to Chichi, and casually said, "Wonder what he's dreaming about…"

Chichi giggled, then looked at Goku in confusion as he said, "I'm gonna find out!" He placed his hand on Krillin's shining bald head. Images and thoughts flowed into Goku's awaiting mind. He smirked as he realised what Krillin was dreaming about.

Laughing quietly to himself, Goku turned to a bewildered Chichi. "He's dreaming about his crush. Typical Krillin."

Chichi's wide eyes clouded with disbelief as she tried to make sense of what Goku had just said. Was he physic?

"Umm…what did you just…do?" Chichi asked quietly.

Goku slapped his forehead. He shouldn't have done that. Earthlings weren't supposed to know about his powers! But it would be hard to hide the truth. She seemed like an intelligent girl, and probably would not be satisfied with a lie. "Um, well, you see…I kinda…read…his mind…"

Chichi went stock still. Then her body started to quiver with excitement. "Wow…" she breathed. "What else can you do? Can I do that too? Can anyone do that?" She bombarded a startled Goku with questions.

"Well, I – I dunno…" he said, "I might be the only person who-" He stopped abruptly. Upon seeing Chichi's disappointed face, a strange feeling blossomed in his chest. Seeing her liquid, inky eyes on the verge of tears made him feel as if hid heart was being constricted painfully. It felt as though he would do anything to brighten her face into a radiant smile forever.

"Well, it might not be like that! Um, you might be able to as well!" Goku stopped suddenly, realising he had shouted out.

"You too, Goku?" The teacher sighed heavily. "I'm going to die of old age before I teach this class a thing."

The class burst into laughter, which just fuelled by Goku looking around, searching for the cause of the raucous laughter surrounding him. "Nani?" he asked, blissfully unaware of the performance he was giving his classmates.

Goku decided he didn't really care, and looked at Chichi, feeling elated when he caught sight of her shining smile.

"Really?!" Chichi shouted, barely able to contain her overflowing happiness, but lowered her voice when she saw Goku frantically signalling to her to keep her voice down. "Sorry," she said, "I'm just so excited!"

By now it was almost lunchtime, and Goku had promised Chichi that he would teach her how to control ki every day after school.

"Well, since you want to learn about ki, you might as well come and meet the gang."

"Wait!" Chichi clutched at his jacket. "Do you really mean it?"

"What?"

"Will you…will you really teach me how to control my ki? So that I can do cool tricks like you?"

"Yep! Well, I'll try. I can't promise anything though…" Goku trailed off, seeing her crestfallen face. That strange feeling came back, crushing his heart once more.

"B-but! It worked for me, betcha it'll work for you too!"

This evidently cheered Chichi greatly, for she suddenly perked up, her hopes renewed, and flashed Goku a dazzling smile. The grip on his heart loosened completely, and happiness flowed through him once more.

Vegeta snorted at the sight of his friend striding across the field towards then, until he spotted the woman at his side. He smirked.

"Kakarott! We told you not to bring strays back with you!" he shouted across the field that Goku and Chichi were approaching. Yamucha and Tien chuckled behind him and then full blown laughter erupted from them as Goku started searching frantically for a stray animal.

"Vegeta? What do you mean?" By now, Goku had made absolutely sure that there were no stray animals whatsoever, and was now continuing his progress towards the others.

Vegeta scowled at his dumbass friend. "Ugh, just get over here…"

"Okie dokie!" Goku grabbed Chichi's arm and put two fingers to his forehead. On the other side of the field, Bulma and #18 sighed in frustration. "Poor girl," exclaimed Bulma.

"Uh, Goku? What are you doing?" Chichi asked, feeling slightly worried.

"Just hang on tight to my arm."

"Um…ok? But wh-" Chichi was cut off by a sudden rush of air, and strange pressure closing in on her. However, it was soon over, and she could breathe again. She opened her eyes slowly to find herself surrounded by Goku's friends.

"What? H-how?" Chichi shook her head in confusion, then realised that it must have been another of Goku's ki tricks. "That was amazing," Chichi breathed.

"No, it was a horrible treatment of a poor, defenceless girl!" A sapphire haired girl with shining sea-green eyes stepped forward.

"Goku! Why can you never treat a lady properly?" Chichi was surprised by Bulma's ferocious scowl.

"N-no, I'm fine, reall-" Chichi protested, only to have Bulma slap a hand over her mouth.

"Doesn't know what she's saying," Bulma declared.

"Oh Kami…" Tien groaned.

"Now, let's get you all cleaned up!" Bulma started dragging the dishevelled Chichi with her. Chichi turned to Goku with scared eyes. Help me! she mouthed silently.

Goku shook his head in defeat. #18 sighed and said, "I'll go save the damsel in distress." She trudged off in pursuit of a crazed Bulma.

"That Goku really is such a baka sometimes!" Bulma huffed grumpily. "Treating you like that! Honestly!"

"But I'm-"

"You poor girl!" Bulma stopped and spun round. "Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Bulma."

"I'm called Chichi. But seriously, I'm fine!"

"Yeah Bulma! Leave her be." Another voice spoke up behind them. A tall girl, with golden hair cut down to her shoulders, and piercing blue eyes approached the pair.

"Bulma, Goku hardly did anything!" The newcomer coolly pointed out. Moving to Chichi, she introduced herself. "I'm #18. You are…?"

"Chichi."

"Cool. Well, Chichi, do you wanna come back and see the others?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" Chichi said avoiding Bulma's gaze.

"There. What did I tell you? She's fine!" #18 spoke to Bulma with a slight smirk.

"Whatever. But she might regret it after seeing Veggie-Dorito."

Both girls giggled at their silly nickname for the school bully.

"Huh?" Chichi was oblivious to the hi or behind Bulma's words.

"She looks just like a clueless Goku when she does that!" Bulma whispered to #18 as they set off again.

Vegeta growled. "I thought those harpies would be out of my hair for longer! Ugh…"

"It'd be easier to count the things in you hair," Yamucha muttered, staring at Vegeta's mass of hair. Tien and Krillin snickered. Suddenly Vegeta snapped round. "Who… Said… That," he asked, his voice scarily quiet. Tien and Krillin's faces instantly straightened. They both simultaneously pointed at Yamucha.

"Wha-? Guys, I didn't-"

Yamucha stopped as Vegeta's fist connected with his stomach. He staggered back a few paces, then fell onto his back, gasping in pain.

A gasp came from behind Vegeta. He whipped round, coming face to face with Chichi, an angry Bulma at her side.

"Whadya do that for, you jerk!" Bulma spat in Vegeta's face.

"I hate jokes," was all Vegeta said.

Chichi sighed and brushed past Vegeta, making him scowl. "Lemme look at him," she said.

Goku, who had dashed over to Yamucha when he had fallen, looked up when Chichi stepped towards his fallen friend.

"Think he's okay?" Chichi asked him. Goku shrugged, stepping back to let Chichi examine Yamucha. #18 joined her.

"He's fine," Chichi announced after some close scrutiny.

"He's just a dumbass, picking a fight with Vegeta like that," #18 concluded.

"She gets it," Vegeta snorted.

"You get on my nerves so much!" An enraged Bulma soon had everyone's attention. "Jerk! Agh!"

Bulma spun around to face a terrified Goku. "And you," she growled. "Why did you ever become friends with this stupid baka?!"

Goku was saved from answering by Launch entering the scene, shouting, "Shut the hell up! You're giving me a headache!"

Soon Chichi joined in, then #18. Tien and Krillin decided to join the row, and soon after Vegeta stormed into the middle of the group, making the argument scale to tremendous heights. Goku stood on the edge, slowly getting bored. These happened all the time. It was regular whenever Launch, Bulma and Vegeta, with their easily ignitable fiery attitudes, were in the same place. And sadly, that was a little too often for Goku's liking. He sighed and, despite the fight going on in the background continued to daydream.

It was now the end of the day, and Bulma was apologising to Chichi for the argument earlier.

"Sorry for the welcome, Chichi! I can tell it wasn't very…welcoming…" Bulma frowned, annoyed that she had not properly welcomed a fellow girl.

"Well, since I've had my first argument with everyone, I guess I'm like part of the family now!"

This Serb everyone off laughing, except Vegeta, who was nowhere to be seen.

"I like the way she thinks," #18 decided. "She'll be a good addition to our gang."

Chichi beamed at this, and embraced #18. "Thanks so much!"

"So, Chi, tomorrow- don't forget!" Goku called put as he headed off. See you guys!"

He launched himself off the ground and, to Chichi's great surprise, stayed there, hovering, as he waved a last goodbye to his friends. Then he soared up into the clouds, and away.

Chichi looked on in amazement as this spectacle went on. All too soon, it was over.

"What was all that about? Tomorrow?" Bulma had sidled up to Chichi, and was now at her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, right. He's gonna teach me to control my ki!"

"Cool. But ya might wanna watch out. Son-kun isn't usually much of a teacher!"

She laughed at her statement, and everyone else joined in with her. Chichi felt her heart beating against her chest, and realised she felt truly happy. The first day of school, and she had already found where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thnx so much to all who reviewed to my first chapter! It means a lot to receive my first reviews!

Aditjn 238

Thank you for sending in my first review! I will take what you said into account. But really, it means so much for people to be telling me that I've done a good job! Thnx and please enjoy reading this chap!

LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK

It's always great to have such nice support from others! Thank you so much for telling me your opinion!

Jazz

Thank you, and I am continuing this story! It means a lot to have your appreciation!

So, please enjoy the story.

"So, where should we start?" Goku scratched his head thoughtfully, turning towards Chichi. She stared at him attentively, eager to learn.

"Well…ur…" Goku fumbled, trying to find the right words.

"Concentrating? Yeah, that's a start…"

He frowned. "But I guess you should know what ki is…"

"Yes?" Chichi sat up as straight as possible, drinking his words in.

"It's like…like…stuff…you get it from eating lots…"

"Being fat?" Chichi suggested 'helpfully'.

"No…en something…en…en…" Goku muttered to himself.

"Energy?" Chichi gave her eager input.

"Yes! Right, so it's like energy, but it also…makes…you…live?"

"So life-energy then?"

"Yeah! I guess…"

"Ok! Now I know what ki is, can you teach me how to control it?" Chichi spoke in a rush, eager to get the words out.

"What? Don't speak so fast." Goku pressed his finger to his forehead. "So, concentrating…"

"Yes!" Chichi yelled, trying to encourage him.

But Goku wasn't listening. He had felt as if a strange presence had entered his mind, and was telling him to speak.

"So you have to concentrate your ki into the part of your body you need to use to perform the action you want." Goku stopped abruptly. He stared at his hands.

"How did…I work…that out?" He wondered aloud.

"Son-sensei! Please explain more!"

"Son-sensei?! Chi, you don't need to go that far!"

"Sorry! Will you still teach me?!" Chichi felt suddenly worried.

"Of course! What made you think I wouldn't?"

"Dunno…"

"Well, anyway." The strange feeling from before came back, and again Goku felt compelled to speak. "I was saying that for flying, you have to concentrate the ki into your chest and stomach, and let the ki flow out from there. So try lying still – but relaxed – and letting all the ki flow to your middle. Don't be worried if you start to lift off the ground a bit - that's a good sign."

Again, Goku stared at himself in confusion, murmuring, "How do I keep doing that?"

Chichi followed Goku's instructions, lying flat on the soothing grass. She relaxed, and focuses on the energy flowing through her body, then envisioned it flowing to her centre. She felt a soft glow of warmth emanating from her, slowly growing stronger. A beautiful tingly feeling spread to every corner of her body, making her feel very light.

Something clicked inside her. She felt the soft grass underneath her slowly lift away. She smiled, knowing and imagining what was happening.

"Wow, Chi!" Chichi heard Goku breathe next to her. Her smile grew wider.

"You're a really fast learner!" Chichi beamed, then slowly opened her eyes. Slowly, she turned. A gasp escaped her lips as she realised that she was floating. She was floating! She had done it!

"Ok, slowly release the ki to let yourself down. Don't release it all at once, or you'll fall down…" Yet again, a bemused expression came over him, before he shrugged it off.

Chichi giggled at his face, then looked down, and gulped. She was quite high up. She didn't really want to fall that far…

She closed her eyes, and sought out her golden power. There it was, pulsing in the pit of her stomach. She focused on it, before beginning to press down on it. She felt the delicate sphere burst, and envisioned its delicate contents bleeding out, and filling her body once more. Chichi felt herself slowly being lowered, feeling the gentle wind brushing her jet black locks against her face. Soon, she felt the tickle of grass beneath her once more.

Chichi opened her eyes and stood up, taking in her surroundings. They had looked so different from up there. She felt accomplished.

Out of nowhere, Chichi felt as if exhaustion had hit her with a ton of rocks. She doubled over, groaning in pain as her knees hit the ground. "Ugh…I feel so weak…"

Goku flopped down beside her. "I think ya need more energy…"

"Where do I get that energy then?" Chichi asked in despair.

"Well, I got more energy through trainin' an' fightin'. I think."

"Teach me."

"I still can't believe you want me to teach you to fight."

"What?" Chichi countered defensively. "Is there something wrong with me? Am I not worth your time?!"

"No, Chi, it's not-"

"Then teach me."

Goku sighed. "It's just…you don't look like the strong type to me…"

Chichi reeled in shock. Was he calling her…weak?!

Weak. She hated that word. And he had called her it. Chichi quivered with rage. Unable to contain herself, she leaped at Goku.

She hit him full in the face. He staggered back, then righted himself, looking shocked. "Wow, that triggered a nerve-"

"You BAKA!" Chichi had flown out of control. She charged at him, then, seeing him ready to block, jumped to his left. However, he was ready for her. He blocked her swinging leg with his own and forced it back, leaping backwards. Landing, he scanned her position trying to determine her next move. She was strong, but she needed more than that to defeat him.

Suddenly, Chichi's fist flew towards him. Acting quickly, he grabbed her arm and threw her body clean over his head, ducking to avoid her flailing legs.

Chichi landed heavily, but she wasted no time in getting right back up again, copying Goku's defensive posture. She waited tensely, then threw herself into the assault, and Goku sprang forward to meet her.

Chichi's training sessions had gone on for a few days now. Her 'weakness' was still a tense subject, and she had not completely forgiven Goku. But today, she couldn't help but feel excited. Today, she was going to fly.

"Right, do you remember how you did it last time?" Goku asked, hoping he wouldn't have to go through the complex system for controlling ki all over again.

Chichi cast her thoughts back to the first lesson. The golden glow, the soothing warmth, the pulsing orb in the pit of her stomach; she nodded. She remembered everything perfectly.

Goku breathed with relief. "Ok, it's basically the same, just standing up."

Chichi nodded again, then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt the energy surging inside her. She focused, channeling it into her stomach. She could feel the power radiate through her, filling her with a glowing warmth. The grass beneath her feet fell away. She had done it!

Chichi risked a chance, opening her eyes. Instantly, a wave of freedom swept her up, and she began to move. Soon, she was diving and twisting, full of happiness.

"Hey Chichi, you want me to fly you home?" Goku called up. Chichi's earlier annoyance came rushing back, and she firmly declined. "I'm fine on my own, thanks!"

So saying, she turned and flew away. She felt a little guilty for doing that. But glancing back quickly, she caught sight of his nonchalant expression, and couldn't help but laugh.

Son Goku. Wired and a bit of a Baka, but generally a nice guy. She frowned. Unlike Veggie-Dorito…

She smirked, then got back on track.

Goku started to head back to his house, when a peculiar presence seemed to breach his mind. Suddenly, it spoke.

"Goku?"

"Uh…hi, Tien."

"You owe me one, pal."

Goku listened in bemusement. "What…?"

"You know when you said all that clever stuff and ya didn't know what was going on? That was me, you dumbass. That poor Chichi is lucky I was there."

"Oh! Well… Thanks!"

"Just remember, you owe me one, man."

"Ok then."

With that, Tien was gone. Goku carried on his way home, giving no heed to what had just happened.

"Hey mum, I'm ho-"

Goku was stopped by a blow to his stomach. Staggering back in surprise, he looked up and, to his dismay, saw the leering face of Raditz, his older brother.

"Funny," Raditz hissed, "I haven't seen you at school recently."

"Uh, Raditz, just come off it. I'm not avoiding you, we're in different years, for Kami's sake!"

"This is why you don't get all the pretty girls, Carrot."

"Radish." Goku easily countered.

"What did you say?!" Raditz spun round, and grabbed Goku's collar.

"Radish," Goku calmly complied.

Raditz threw Goku across the room, resulting in the table tipping over and one of the legs broken.

Goku wasn't surprised. "Look, Raditz, if you wanna fight, we'd be better off outside. If mum finds out-"

"GOKU! RADITZ!"

The two boys froze. This was bad. Very bad.

Gine came in, surveying the scene. Goku was clumsily pressed against a table by Raditz, who hastily took his hand away from his younger brothers neck.

Their mother opened her mouth to say something. The boys tensed

A loud crash saved the two. They whipped around to see their father, Bardock, stumbling through the door, drunk.

"Wassfurrdina, m'lovewy…" he slurred, then wandered into the sitting room and tripped over a sofa. He landed on the floor and promptly fell asleep where he lay, snoring loudly.

Gine payed no attention to her slumbering husband. This was usual behaviour. The boys weren't too bothered either. The immediate problem was their rather pissed off mother.

"Why is the table broken, may I ask?" She said with thinly veiled menace.

"I-"

"He-"

Both boys started their excuses, but were soon stopped.

"I don't want to here anything. IF you want to fight, you must do it OUTSIDE!"

Their mother glared at them one last time, then went to deal with their troublesome father.

"She was looking at you," Raditz hissed, then ran off before Goku could retaliate.

Goku didn't bother trying to hear what his brother said. He headed upstairs, happy to get to bed early for once.

Chichi landed just out of sight of her school, behind a convenient bush that was placed so that could fly down and behind it without being seen. She released her ki and dropped to the ground, before setting off to the awaiting gates.

She was surprised to see Vegeta waiting by the entrance. He usually said he was too busy sleeping in, training or throwing something at his Dad, like his bedroom door for example, to bother about being late.

Chichi was about to walk over when she had second thoughts. This was Veggie-Dorito they were talking about! Spotting Krillin waiting just a way off, she headed over.

"Hi!"

Krillin turned, surprised, to see Chichi walking towards him. "Oh! Hi Chichi."

Chichi caught a glimpse of a figure behind Krillin. "Who's that?"

"Oh, you mean Upa! He's Goku's childhood friend! Goku'll be happy to see him again."

"Hi!" Upa stepped forward, showing himself. He wasn't much taller than Krillin, and he had a plait down his back. His clothing was the most interesting though. The background being a light brown, the rest of the clothing was surprisingly nice, with bight colours and intricate patterns decorating the edges.

The group were suddenly disturbed by a figure landing in the middle. Chichi and Krillin recognised Goku instantly, and soon enough, Upa's eyes widened in recognition.

"Goku!" Goku froze, hearing the familiar voice. He spun round to face the newcomer, and realised who it was almost straight away.

"Upa!" He embraced Upa, then released him, questioning his life so far. Upa asked Goku questions as well, but mostly they enjoyed each other's company.

Chichi and Krillin left them talking, content to leave them alone with their memories for a bit, before heading over to where Bulma and #18 were now standing.

Krillin hesitated when he saw #18. This wasn't lost on Chichi. She thought back to the first day, when Goku had read Krillin's mind. He mentioned then that Krillin was dreaming about his crush… could it be?

She smirked to herself. A devious plan was forming in her mind. Bulma could probably help, and Launch. Tien and Yamucha would find it funny, so she could count them in. Goku already knew about Krillin's crush, so he would help. Even Vegeta might be able to help!

Giggling quietly, she and Krillin continued on. Reaching the two girls Bulma and Chichi immediately started to chat, whereas #18 and Krillin stayed quiet. Chichi smiled. Her plan was already working. Time for step two…

"Hey Bulma, have you seen the new teacher? He is so hot!" Chichi despised this 'girl talk', but she knew Bulma wasn't as disregarding.

It had worked. Chichi led Bulma round a corner, before stopping, turning to her blue haired friend.

"Bulma, the real reason I said that was to get you away from those two; let them have a bit of alone time… yes?"

Bulma, understanding and liking her friend's plan immensely, nodded her consent before peeking round the corner. The two were sitting on a bench, talking.

"Perfect. Now, we have to make them know they like each other. What better way than to catch it on recording?"

From this statement alone, Bulma had mostly figured out the rest of the plan.

"Cunning, Chichi, cunning. Your schemes are beyond compare," Bulma praised. Chichi only grinned in response.

"You want me to threaten to punch Krillin if he doesn't tell me who he likes?"

Chichi had hurried over to Vegeta and explained the plan. She was now waiting tensely for his answer.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do than torment little squirts like him." Vegeta allowed himself a smile, perhaps sharing some kind of inside joke with himself. "Can I punch him if he doesn't tell me?"

"I guess. I mean, it might make him want to confess even more. Only one punch though. If he refuses to tell you twice, don't punch him again."

This evidently annoyed Vegeta, but eventually, he agreed.

Chichi almost couldn't believe how well the plan was going. Bulma was busy telling the other three of their plan. Chichi was telling Goku and Vegeta.

Now, with Vegeta taken care of, Goku was all that was left.

Chichi sighed in frustration. She had just spent 15 minutes explaining the plan to Goku and his part in it again and again. He was such a baka sometimes.

But she could relax. The plan was set accordingly, and everyone was ready to play their part. Bulma had texted her just a moment ago, confirming that she had everyone's support, and the plan was ready and waiting to be put into action.

She hurried through the corridor, sighing in relief as she saw Bulma, Launch and #18 rounding the corner.

"So out of all the boys you know, who do you like the most?" Launch was asking as Chichi walked up.

#18, not being a shy girl, complied instantly. "Krillin, I guess."

Chichi smiled triumphantly, and lightly tapped her pocket. She could only hope that the boys' interrogation was going just as well.

Krillin stopped in his tracks. Vegeta was blocking his way. This was not good.

"Whadya want?" He asked meekly.

"Squirt! I'm only wasting ma time here because of a hunch that I can't quite get rid of."

Krillin gulped. This was getting worse every second.

"A-and what's that h-hunch?"

"Tell me who you like. Or I'll kill you."

"What?!"

This was a very surprising turn of events for Krillin. He didn't really want to say. Even so, if Vegeta threatened to kill, he meant it.

"Yes or no?" Vegeta raised his fist threateningly.

Now his options were obvious. "Uh, I kinda l-like…#18…"

Realising his actions, he flushed a deep red, managing to stutter out, "Please don't tell her!"

"Oh, I won't," Vegeta said absentmindedly, his eyes fixed on the corner he knew the other three boys were hidden behind, recording Krillin's every word…

Chichi hurried round the corner. Tien, Yamucha and Goku were there, with Bulma's specially made recording device in hand.

"You got him to confess?" She inquired curiously.

"Yup! It's all here. Did yours go successfully as well?" Tien said.

"You bet! Now, let's exchange. Remember, the rendezvous is round the back of the school, by the changing rooms."

"Got it. See you there!"

Chichi headed off in high spirits. She has the recording, and #18 wouldn't be able to deny a thing!

She turned the corner, and, spotting #18 slouched against the wall, said in a singsong voice, "#18! Listen to this!"

#18 froze as Chichi pressed the button, and Krillin's voice spiller out into the gap between them.

"Uh, I kind l-like…#18…"

A short silence ensued, before Krillin's voice spoke again.

"Please don't tell her!"

Smirking triumphantly, Chichi pressed the tiny recorder in her hands, cutting off the sound and letting the corridor fall quiet once more.

#18 didn't speak, she just pushed herself up on her elbows and looked meaningfully at the device, hope shining ever so slightly in her eyes.

"Is it true?"

"Yep!"

#18 fell quiet again. Finally, she pushed herself off the wall, heading down the corridor with a purposeful air about her.

"He's waiting for you at the back of the school, by the changing rooms!"

#18 stopped for a moment, then nodded.

Chichi did a mini fist pump as soon as she was gone. We have #18 down. What about Krillin? She sent the text message, waiting fearfully for an answer.

He's on his way. We are too. See u there.

Chichi felt ridiculously happy as soon as she saw this. Walking briskly towards her destination, she started humming a little tune.

Now, what on earth could possibly happen next? On the next episode of… DBZ High School! I'm mean to end it there guys, I know, but who doesn't like a good bit of suspense?

Anyways, thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and I'll see you all again in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back for chapter three of this fanfic! Thank you for all of you support so far! It's been really fun to write this story, and I am so glad that you are all enjoying**.

It had been three months now since Krillin and #18 had started going out. Chichi often took the credit, saying it was all her genius plan. But there was one time when Bulma had got a little tired of Chichi's bragging, and retorted that the plan would never have worked without her specially made recording devices. Chichi simply said she could have bought one from a shop, until Bulma pointed out that the Capsule Corp. owned most of the technology those days.

Bulma was amazing at arguing. She could win an argument with pretty much anyone. The only one who topped her in that was Vegeta, or Mr Veggie-Dorito, as Bulma had fondly nicknamed him. _Their_ arguments rarely had any side winning the fight. The two were just too good at arguing. It almost always resulted in the others having to split the two up.

Chichi sighed. Thinking of all the times she had had to intervene; it had become a daily thing. Wake up, go to school, stop Vegeta and Bulma from arguing…

Of course, Bulma wasn't always arguing. She did spend time with Chichi still, but it felt like she was mostly with Vegeta, arguing. #18 was mostly with her newfound boyfriend, so Launch was the only one who hung around with Chichi anymore.

They started spending their time with the 'bachelors' of the group. It was fun to exchange stories and situations. Chichi had learned a lot more about some of the boys. She had even seen Raditz once or twice, if he felt he had the time to come over.

Yamucha was usually pissed off at the fact that Vegeta was so often with Bulma these days, but he was usually in a good enough mood to talk to the girls. He had a great many stories to share on his good days.

Tien was almost always in a great mood nowadays, because a few weeks ago his good friend Chiaotzu had called to say he was moving to the school next term. Whenever talking about his previous life, it almost always included Chiaotzu. Chichi could tell they had been best friends.

Upa sometimes came round and chatted with the others about what life had been like with his father, Bora. Painful though it obviously was, he even described his death, and how Son Goku had gathered the dragon balls and brought him back to life after destroying Tao Pai Pai, Bora's assassin, and the Red Ribbon Army all by himself!

And finally, there was Goku. With the help of Yamucha, Upa and Tien filling in the parts he missed or forgot, he weaved many an extravagant tale, such as his adventures against Pilaf, fighting the legendary Master Roshi in the famed Budokai Tenkaichi Tournament and the struggle against the infamous King Piccolo and his son.

Launch rarely contributed, so Chichi mostly listened to the stories told by the four boys. She didn't have the most exciting life, but the boys always managed to convince her to tell them a story whenever they wanted one from her.

Chichi learned to look forward to those little meetings at lunch and after school. It gave her a break from Bulma and Vegeta's consistent debating. Which had previously been driving her crazy. But now this welcome break had come, and she embraced the opportunity.

She was at one of these particular little 'gatherings' today. Goku was reminiscing about his little saga against the 'rabbit gang'.

"And do you remember that time when Bulma wore that bunny outfit? And then we got free stuff cos everyone in that town was scared of bunnies!" Goku was happily recounting. "And then another bunny came and I took him to the moon!"

"Pretty much summed up, that's what happened," Yamucha explained to Chichi's bewildered face.

"Uh, ok…?"

"That's our Goku for ya," Launch muttered.

"Oh Chi, by the way," she said, staring at a point behind Chichi, "#18's coming towards us with Krillin."

"What?! Where?" Chichi looked around wildly, searching the field with scorching eyes.

"There." Tien enlightened her by pointing in the couple's general direction.

Chichi was happy to see her friend with her newfound boyfriend, pride surging in her chest when she realised this was all her doing. She jumped up enthusiastically and ran over to say hi.

"#18! I haven't seen you around much! Oh, and hi Krillin. How's life been treating ya?" Chichi greeted the two.

"Sorry I haven't been around much. Me a Krills just wanted a little bit of time to get used to this whole new concept."

"You think that _three months_ is 'a little bit of time?!"

"Yeah, well.." Krillin tried and failed to defend his girlfriend, but #18 noticed his attempt, smiling warmly in his direction.

"Sorry it took so long Chichi. But we're back now, right?"

"I guess…" Chichi agreed begrudgingly. "Anyways, since B and V are always arguing, me and Launch usually hang out with the guys. Wanna come join?"

The two instantly ran over, and soon Krillin and #19 were contributing to the tales of old.

"So Goku, I heard some interesting news recently." Krillin addressed his towering friend.

"Huh? Whadya hear?"

"You remember Suno?"

Goku's face twisted strangely in attempt to recall the name. "Suno…with the red hair? In the snowy place?"

"Yeah! Her! Well she moved in recently, and guess which school she's going to?"

Goku blinked. "How many schools are there around here?"

Krillin sighed exasperatedly. "Our school! She's going to our school, baka."

"Chichi called me that the other day."

Krillin smirked, muttering, "I can see why."

"What does it even mean?"

This stopped Krillin in his tracks. "Baka," he murmured to himself.

Suddenly seeing Goku's confused expression, he quickly corrected himself. "Uh, I mean… I don't know…what Baka means?"

Goku shrugged the topic off. "Anyways, you said Suno's moving in! It'll be good to see her again. She gave me warm clothes!"

"Is that the only thing you remember her for?"

"Uh…she gave me food?"

"No!"

"Ok, ok. Um, she was…nice?"

"That's better." Krillin sighed. If his friend acted like that to ladies, he was never going to get himself a woman.

"Oh! I just remembered, I have to be home soon. Gotta go!" Goku dashed off before Krillin could even start to reply.

"Wonder why he's rushing off in such a hurry," Krillin wondered aloud.

"I said I'm sorry! Geez!" Raditz was battling to gain the upper hand against his mother. Which was nigh impossible.

"THAT ISN'T ENOUGH!" Gine was virtually on fire by now. It was Goku's bad luck that meant he walked in the door right at that moment.

The two arguers turned, facing the intruder. Seeing the scene, Goku hastily tried to back out the door again.

"Here. Now." Goku froze at his mother's icily quiet tone. Stepping cautiously out from behind his barrier, he ventured forward about an inch, his back barely leaving the door.

"What happened last night?" Goku saw Raditz freeze. He gulped. This is why he had wanted to get home early, so that he could escape to the safety of his bedroom, instead of having to be questioned about the events of last night.

"Um… nothing?" Goku swallowed as Gine's razor sharp eyes sliced deep into him.

One of them were not going to get out of this alive, and Goku intended that person not to be himself.

"Raditz went downstairs last night. I wondered what he was doing, so I followed him. When I got down there, Raditz explained that he had been hungry, and just wanted a snack."

Raditz began to protest, but was almost immediately silenced by a glare from his mother.

"Then he said that I could have some food as well, so I did. But then, as we started to go back upstairs, he tripped me up. That's what made all of this mess." Goku gestured towards the area of destruction directly behind his brother.

"I managed to get out of the house this morning before you could question me, because I was scared that you would blame it on me."

Gine stood in silence for a few seconds. Neither boy could read her face. After a while, she seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Goku, as you owned up and are obviously the victim, I will excuse you. If I believe Raditz's version more than yours, I will call you back down. But for now, you may have some free time."

Goku scampered off with haste, not waiting for his mother to change her mind. He dodged his father, who was busy trying to make his drunken way down the stairs, and sped into his bedroom.

Slamming the door behind him, despite trying his best to close it quietly, he headed over to his bed. Suddenly, a strange vibration next to his hand made him jump. He looked down, seeing his phone.

Ok, if you're wondering how Goku knows how to use his phone- Bulma taught him. He still doesn't know how to text, but he managed to get hang of phoning. Anyways, back to the story.

Fumbling with the lock screen, he realised that he had just missed a call from Chichi. He decided to call her back. This was easier said than done.

Chichi listened with slight disappointment to the monotone of the phone. It was a shame that Goku hadn't picked up. She sighed, and flopped backwards onto her bed.

Staring up at the ceiling, she began to think. It had been a while since she and Goku had had a proper talk. They were usually so caught up in their school lives, they never had time to chat.

Chichi was disturbed from her daydreaming by her phone. Groping for if blindly, she got a hold of it and shoved it in her face. Surprise took hold when she saw Goku's name on the screen. She answered the call.

"Hello?" Chichi asked, hoping it wasn't just some kind of prank call by Goku's brother.

"Chichi?"

"Hi! It's Goku, am I right?"

"Yup! I noticed you tried to call me earlier… what was that?"

Chichi chuckled quietly to herself. "I just wanted to chat. That ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. So, whadya wanna talk 'bout?"

They chatted for a long time. Chichi talked about her father, her house, her life- and generally anything that came to mind. Surprisingly, Goku proved to be a very good listener, and tried his best to understand. Chichi realised how much she had missed these one-on-one conversations, although they only ever had a few.

Goku mostly talked about his family and his life before he went to school. Chichi learned that Goku had an older brother, Raditz, an imposing mother and a drunkard of a father. Chichi compared her life to Goku's. Although she was envious that Goku still had a mother, she didn't like the thought of a constantly drunk father.

Goku was in the middle of explaining the situation he had just been in, when a sudden thought struck Chichi. She decided to voice it to Goku.

"Goku?"

"Huh? What is it?"

Chichi swallowed. It was a simple request, but she wasn't sure how he'd react to it.

"Um, well, you see…"

"Yeah?"

Goku's tone reassured her, and she asked the question.

"Well, I was just wondering… who was that girl you were talking about with Krillin?"

"Oh, you mean Suno? She's a childhood friend. I saved her village."

Chichi was silent for a while.

"Uh, Chichi?" Goku sounded confused.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"Ok! So whadya wanna talk about now?"

Chichi smiled and happily started chatting again. Soon they were laughing, and Goku had completely forgotten the awkward moment. But the name Suno stuck in Chichi's mind, though she didn't know why. What could it be?...

 **Ok I know that ending sounded weird but I don't care. Anyways I am so sorry for not updating for so long! And this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I hope it just the same! Again, sorry for being a slowass at updating, and I hope u enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! I am hoping that this chapter will be good again. Thank you everyone so much for your continued support! And now, please enjoy.**

 _Suno_. Chichi couldn't get that name out of her head. It had stuck in her mind since her chat with Goku, and that had been three days ago. _What is wrong with you?_ She groaned. What was wrong with her? She had been moody a lot recently.

Chichi decided that hormones were to blame, and wandered over to her desk, deciding to make a start on some homework. She had nothing better to do.

"Wow," sighed Krillin as he wandered in through the gates. "It's actually quiet for once! No arguing Vegeta or Bulma!"

Tien walked over to Krillin's side. "You're right… we are finally blessed with eternal silence."

"Hopefully," added Krillin in a doubting tone.

Just then, familiar voices rose from the field, their hosts being the argumentative pair that had been the subject of Krillin and Tien's conversation.

"Well done, you just went and jinxed it!" Tien groaned.

"Let's just go," Krillin whispered, then made haste for the entrance to the school.

"Good idea," muttered Tien quickly following suite.

Once safely inside, the two headed off to their respective classes. Krillin slumped against the wall just outside of his class, only to be bumped into by an absent minded Goku and then crushed against the wall.

Winded, Krillin glared up at his friend.

"Hey! Some guy you are, crushing your friend into a wall!"

"Huh?" Goku seemed to have only just noticed Krillin's puny form. "Oh hi! How'd you get there?"

"Nothing much, only your massive arm smashing my face against a wall! It sucks being small…"

"Why'd you have to be so small then?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Kami?!"

"Oh yeah!… but I can't go right now! Silly Krillin!"

Goku chuckled while Krillin sat in stunned silence on the floor. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe how Goku could be so thick-headed.

After class, Goku shot off like a rocket towards the canteen… as per usual. He was met by Chichi. She was wearing a peculiar frown, but her grim expression was almost instantly replaced with a bright smile, although a shadow of her former upset seemed to remain in her eyes.

"Hi! You ok?" Chichi asked, trying to match Goku's enormous strides. Slowing a bit, Goku smiled.

"Yep!" He replied.

"Cool." Chichi let them lapse into a comfortable silence. They walked together, relaxing in each other's company. Until their quiet was shattered by Bulma's angry voice, soon followed by her figure, barging between Goku and Chichi, muttering something incomprehensible.

#18 was close behind, attempting to reason with Bulma's retreating back.

"Look, I'm sorry if I did it prematurely, but"- at this, #18's eyes glinted maliciously- "I got you a date with your dream guy, right?"

Chichi and Goku watched from the sidelines in a mixture of confusion and fascination.

"Dream-" Chichi murmured

"Guy?" Goku finished her sentence. The two glanced at each other in bewilderment.

"And he doesn't even know it's you! I'm a genius!"

"You're an idiot!" Bulma finally looked up, her eyes alight with fury.

"Well, you can't turn him down! If you do, he said he'd murder you!"

"WHAT?!" Bulma was positively enraged now.

"He doesn't know it's you, though. I already t-"

"I don't CARE about that!" Bulma stormed off. #18 called out after her, "What are you so mad about? I though you broke up with Yamucha two days ago!"

This was news to both Goku and Chichi. They stared at each other in a shocked silence.

Bulma opened her mouth as if to throw out a barbed retort, but evidently thought twice. A devilish smile crossed her face.

"Ok. I'll go on a date with Vegeta- but only if you send me pictures of you and Krillin kissing!" She thought for a moment, then said, "French kissing."

"F-fine. I promise I will send you the pictures."

With that, Bulma stalked off triumphantly.

"Wait, wait wait wait wait wait. You're gonna French kiss Kriller? And Bulma broke up with Yamucha?!"

#18 turned to greet her friends. "Hi Chichi, Goku. And yeah, Bulma broke up with Yamucha. So I paired her up with Vegeta. Can you believe it?!"

Goku was awestruck. He knew Vegeta quite well, and that was not one of the things he could ever see Vegeta doing. Chichi was amazed as well.

"B-but… how?!" Chichi pleaded answers from her blonde-haired friend.

"I still don't really know myself! But basically, I managed to make him agree to going on a date with a random girl. And I'm making sure that the girl will be Bulma!" #18 was bursting with pride at her achievements.

"But Bulma would never do something like that!" Chichi protested.

"Well, here's the catch. Vegeta set down terms of his own. I was forced to tell one of Vegeta's friends all the possible girls I had picked out. Of course, Bulma was one of them, and if one of those girls doesn't turn up, he's gonna murder all of them. You see, after the 'date', if no one comes then his friends will tell him who they are and… yeah."

Chichi stared at #18 in paralysed silence.

"You've just dug your own grave."

"Well, I've half dug yours as well. I gave your name to Vegeta's friend along with the others."

"What?! No way, Vegeta's disgusting! Besides, there's a way better guy out there!"

This time, it was #18's turn to stare in stunned silence.

"What?" Chichi was slightly confused. Had she said something she shouldn't have?

For the second time, #18's face was overcome by a menacing smirk.

"Are you saying that you like someone? Has our little Chichi finally found her soulmate?"

"No! I-"

Just then Goku's stomach rang out in a loud rumble resonating off the walls. He gasped. "I haven't had lunch!"

Chichi gratefully used the distraction to hurry after Goku. She had escaped that awkward question safely… for now…

Vegeta relaxed back in his chair. Despite his calm expression, he had his eyes trained on the door, his brow ever so slightly furrowed with concentration. Even the slightest movements in the foyer made him jump. To calm himself, Vegeta kept running over the girls in the school. Who would it be…

A man entered through the door, closely followed by a girl. Vegeta tried to make out her features. No, no one that he knew. He went back to staring at the door.

The girl was slightly closer now. Vegeta took another glance just to make sure it wasn't anyone he knew.

Suddenly, he gasped. She was looking quite different. She actually looked beautiful, he thought with a slight blush.

There was no doubt about it now. The girl was Bulma. Vegeta put on his trademark 'I don't care' look. Time to get this date over with.

"So did you do it?" Chichi was interrogating #18 on the results of Bulma's dare.

Blushing hard, #18 replied. "Y-yeah, it took some convincing, but… "

"You did it? Wow! Lemme see the pics!"

#18 had to hide her face in her hands and look away, she was so embarrassed. Chichi took the distraction to grab the phone from her hands. She already knew #18's passcode, and quickly got through that line of defence. Sifting through the millions of photos and selfies #18 had on her phone, she found what she wanted.

"Ew! Bulma's gonna love this!" She said grinning mischievously as #18 groaned and buried her face in her hands even further if that was possible.

"Hey, girls!" Chichi has only just noticed Yamucha approaching from the far end of the corridor.

"Hi!" Chichi decided to give the phone back to #18. She didn't want her friend to be embarrassed any further. #18 looked at her gratefully, before hurrying off.

"Why's she in such a hurry?"

"I think she's got a rendezvous with Bulma. Also, did you hear about what happened last night?"

"What?" Chichi could see he was eager to learn this tit bit of info.

"Well… Bulma went on a date with… Vegeta!"

Yamucha almost staggered with the impact of what she was saying. Three days since they had broken up, and she had already found another guy?

"I'll… just leave you to mull over that, shall I?" Chichi stepped back a few paces. Maybe… she shouldn't have done that? But he was going to find out anyway eventually, so there had been no harm in telling him.

Deciding to give him some space, Chichi wandered down a corridor, and bumped into Launch, currently in her blue haired form.

"Launch?" Chichi was surprised. She hadn't seen her friend for several days.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Stuff," was Launch's reply.

"Yeah, I'm sure 'stuff' tells me sooo much!"

"Look, I'm sorry I was away for so long, but…" Launch's voice dropped to an almost incomprehensible mumble, "I was preoccupied…"

"What? Say that again!"

"I-I was-" Launch's reply was cut off by a large sneeze. Her rather violent blonde self suddenly appeared, glaring as if she thought stares could kill.

"Oh. Sup Chi."

"Um… could you answer my question please?"

"Wha? I didn't hear you say a darn thing!"

"I asked you what you've been doing for the past few days…"

"Whydja wanna know that?" Launch's voice sounded relatively level, but Chichi thought there was something else.

"You sound… weird…" she ventured

"Wha-wh-what?!" Launch stuttered. Chichi was surprised. She had actually managed to catch Launch off guard! And was that… no, it couldn't be! The slightest dusting of a pink hue was forming on Launch's face.

"You're… blushing?! Since when did you ever blush?!"

"I got places to be!" Launch growled, stalking away.

"Sure…" Chichi's face was splitting with (yet another) massive smile. "Do whatever you have to do…"

Goku sighed with happiness. That meal had been perfect. Well, then again most food cooked to a moderately good standard was a delicious meal to Goku.

Smiling broadly, he stood up and wandered over to where Tien was staring at a pile of untouched food.

"You eating that?" Goku sat down his eyes focused on the forward. Tien made a vague gesture, and Goku instantly took that as a yes, and proceeded to completely demolish Tien's pile of food.

"Hey, Goku?"

Goku had only just noticed his friend's rather depressed expression.

"Everything ok?" He ventured just after swallowing the last of the food.

"D'ya remember when I asked you to do me a favour?"

"Uh-huh! You want help with something?"

Tien sighed, then turned to face Goku. "I… Goku, I think I'm in love!"

"Hmm? Oh, cool! But what has that got to do with anything?"

Tien snorted. "Why the hell'd I ask you? Ugh…"

Goku looked at him quizzically. "But what do ya want help with?"

"I just needed someone… to talk to… I guess."

"Ok, so who is it that you like?"

Tien laughed weakly. "Heh, never knew you could actually be a good consultant."

He sighed. "Her name is…"

Bulma sighed. Sometimes, it was hard to try not to scream out her over whelming feelings. All day, she had been bombarded by questions, comments and remarks about her date with Vegeta. It had been extremely frustrating. But to tell the truth, she had actually… kind of enjoyed it.

"No! Ugh, darn you life!" Bulma shook her head, trying to clear her mind of those renegade thoughts… of Vegeta…

"SHUT UP!"

Bulma looked up sharply, realising she was looking directly into the shocked teacher's eyes.

"Miss Bulma, could you please present me with a reasonable explanation for your little outburst there?"

Bulma glanced around. All eyes in the room were trained on her. She could hear whispers and titters.

"Er… I… don't have one," Bulma sighed. "Sorry sir."

" 'Sorry' isn't enough, young lady! Go to the principal's office straight away. He'll deal with you!"

Bulma groaned, then slid off her chair and headed towards the door.

At least she had some time alone now. Despite her reluctance, she had to admit that Vegeta was kinda hot…

"NO!"

Bulma looked around. Nobody was there to hear her- good. Glancing to her left, she noticed the Principal's office. Knocking politely on the door, she entered. And almost ran straight back out again.

Right in front of her, reclining in the chair as if he were royalty, was Vegeta.

"Oh god why!" Bulma moaned, slumping down in the seat farthest from Vegeta.

"I'm not that bad," Vegeta said coolly with a devilish grin.

"Yes! Yes you are!"

"Didn't you enjoy our little… date?"

Bulma stared at him. She felt her face boiling, and whipped around, trying her best not to look at him.

"Nice ass y-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

She heard a small chuckle from Vegeta. He had pushed her to the limit and he knew it.

"You're blushing!" Vegeta said in a mocking tone.

"I AM NOT!" Bulma screamed. "Where is the Principal?!"

"Urgent matters," Vegeta said nonchalantly. "Meaning we can-"

"UGH!"

Goku had left Tien feeling slightly happier. He was glad he had been able to help his friend to some extent. Rounding a corner, he almost bumped into Chichi.

"Oh! Sorry!" Goku apologised to Chichi's half- buried face. She tried to mumble a reply through the wads of cloth in her face.

"I… can't hear you Chichi. Whadya say?"

Chichi pulled herself away from the tangle of clothes. "Just watch where you're going next time, k?"

She chuckled. "You're such a doofus sometimes!"

"Oh, uh… sorry?"

"It's fine."

They kept walking together. A sudden disturbance up ahead made them hurry up to where a crowd of people stood.

A ginger-haired girl turned round to face the approaching pair. Goku realised he recognised her face from somewhere…

"Suno? S'that you?!" With a sudden jolt, Goku had remembered her name.

"Goku? It is you! Goku!" The ginger-haired girl jumped up and threw her arms around Goku's neck. Everybody turned to watch the new commotion. Gasps went up all around, many of them from jealous girls.

"Good to see you too Suno!" Goku hugged her back tightly.

Chichi stood a little way back, staring in disbelief at the two. So this was Suno. But why did she feel so bitter? Seeing the two… she could feel tears gathering in eyes. Hoping no one would notice, she dashed away, to the safety of a quiet corridor.

So that was Suno. As warm tears spilled down her cheeks, she huddled, wishing this day had never started.

 **Wow,** **poor Chichi! And who could Tien like? That's a good cliffhanger for you! Please leave a review- I would LOVE to hear what you have to say. Thank you again, and stay tuned for the next chapter of… DBZ High!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY! Guys, I haven't updated in a while. I am really sorry for making you wait. There was a lot going on recently. A loved one of mine has just died, so I was pretty depressed and just couldn't get myself to keep writing for a while. But the wait is now over, so please enjoy the** **story!**

"Chichi? Chichi, are you ok?"

Tears blurred her vision. With the support of the wall behind her, she staggered to her feet. In front of her, proffering a hand, was Goku. Chichi wiped away her tears, and was about to accept his hand when she spotted a figure shadowing Goku.

The figure laughed, then tugged on Goku's arm. "Come on, Goku, we've got better things to do than waste our time with her!"

"Ok…" Reluctantly, Goku turned away, leaving Chichi staring after him. Just as the two rounded the corner, the figure glanced back, a sneer twisting her face. Suno.

Chichi woke with a start. Just a dream. She noticed that her pillow was soaking.

"Ugh, I'm such a baby," she muttered.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Chichi sighed in relief as she realised that she had been napping. It was still Friday, after school. What luck she had, with that incident to spoil the rest of her weekend.

Chichi was glad that she didn't have to face Goku for two days. It gave her a bit of time to think things over.

But why had she been so upset in the first place? She could just continue to be friends with Goku. Surely Suno wouldn't push her that far away from him?

Friends. That word sounded so hollow. Deep down, she could feel that nagging sensation, hear the little voice whispering in her ear…

"What if Goku hates me because I ran away from his childhood friend?" Chichi realised she was talking to herself, and sighed.

"Now I'm a baby and a weirdo," she muttered. "I really hope he still likes me though…"

She growled. "Dammit, why am I such a hopeless cause? Dream on if you think you can ever be with Goku…"

The problem was, Chichi would dream on. Even if her dreams were crushed. She was that kind of girl.

She sighed. "But he could have at least tried to contact me..."

In fact, he had tried to contact her. Several times. The only thing stopping Goku was that he had absolutely no idea how to text, and he had forgotten how to phone…

Goku tried again. "Ah, my fingers keep slipping!" Gritting his teeth, Goku glared, stony-faced at the unyielding phone screen. "Work, dammit!"

A sudden flash of inspiration came to him. "Of course! Instant trans… trans… trans- whatsitmijig!"

Placing two of his fingers atop his forehead, he closed his eyes, then sought after Chichi's ki. A few seconds passed before he located it. It wasn't to big a job, as for some reason, Chichi had ki all flared up.

"She fightin' someone?" Goku pondered, then grinned. "Maybe I can join in!"

Then he was gone.

It was another normal day for Bulma. More normal than usual. Her day had been surprisingly calm so far, it looked like she would get home in a good time, and she hadn't had any… thoughts… of Vegeta-

"Well, that ruins my day…" Bulma sighed and kept walking. She knew her head was going to be filled with Vegeta thoughts all throughout the rest of the day now.

Distracted, she wandered aimlessly down a street just past the shop she had just visited. Turning a corner, she suddenly found herself face-to-face with none other than the proud prince of the Saiyans himself, Vegeta. After a few seconds, Bulma realised that her unfortunate positioning meant that their lips were also pressed together.

She froze, then panicked and pushed away, spluttering an apology. But Vegeta's hand on her wrist stopped her. Bulma stopped again, searching Vegeta's face for some kind of explanation.

"What are y-" Her inquiry was cut short be Vegeta's hand drawing her back in, then another kiss being placed on her lips. Bulma's eyes widened; what was happening? It was a dream and a nightmare at the same time. This was the guy who constantly insulted and ignored her, who challenged every single thing she said. Didn't she hate this guy?

It was too much. But try as she might, Bulma could not break the kiss. It was the first time she had ever seen this side of Vegeta. She was intrigued; she wanted to know more.

When Vegeta broke away, Bulma's mind was alive with questions, but she didn't dare move her lips for fear of losing the blissful sensation she had been relishing just a moment ago.

Without a single explanation for his actions, Vegeta set off down the street, leaving a very confused but, admittedly, happy Bulma.

Chichi had been listening to music to cheer her up when Goku arrived. She jumped up, pressing her back against the wall. From her vantage point, Chichi watched as Goku tripped over one random object after another, until he finally slipped on one of Chichi's shirts and ended up on the floor. She heard a muffled "oomf" as Goku face-planted the floor.

Despite herself, Chichi couldn't help but start laughing. In a few seconds, she was lying on her bed, tears streaming from her eyes and gasping guffaws managing to escape her breathless form.

By the time she had regained her dignity (although she did keep chuckling every so often) Goku was precariously perched on the end of her bed.

"May I ask your reason for intrusion, my good sir?" The formal address evidently confused Goku, as he glanced around him, teetering as he tried to look directly behind him. Finding no other sign of life in the room, Goku seemed to decide it safe to assume that it was him Chichi was talking to.

But when he turned back, Chichi was splitting her sides laughing. It took a few minutes for her to finally stop giggling. "Why am I so funny today?" Goku wondered aloud.

"Sorry, I don't know. Anyway, seriously this time, why'd you come over?" Chichi said, fighting to keep the grin off her face.

"Hmm…" Goku looked up to the ceiling, a look of profound concentration etched on his face. After a few seconds, he turned back to Chichi. "Dunno."

It was all Chichi could do to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce you to Suno yesterday!"

At this, all the happiness drained out from Chichi's face. "Oh."

They were silent for time; Goku, doing… something Goku-ish, and Chichi busy being flattened by a wall of despair.

After a few minutes of this, Chichi summoned the courage to speak. "Um, Goku? What is Suno to you?" She made a point of not looking directly at him.

"Huh? Oh, Suno? She's been my friend since I was 12. I saved her village from some bad guys… the Orange Bow Navy?"

"Red Ribbon Army. Krillin told me their name." Chichi was really worried. This Suno had a much longer relationship with Goku than her.

"So…" she ventured after a while, "have you ever seen Suno as… more… than a friend…?"

"I don't remember ever thinking that…" Goku muttered. A look of realisation came over his face. "Although Krillin did say something like that. Well he didn't say it, I just heard him say it in his mind. Something about getting or woman or s'min."

Chichi pondered this. It sounded as if Krillin hadn't been directly referring to Suno. And from what Goku had said…

She smacked her forehead. You know, we did she even hate Suno in the first place. Her dislike for the ginger haired girl was based on assumptions. What if Suno was actually a really nice person?

Chichi's phone rang. On instinct she picked it up and placed it to her ear.

"Launch? What are you calling about?"

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…" Bulma paused. "He loves me?" She repeated quietly to herself.

Vegeta loved her? Psh, like that would ever happen! So then, why did he kiss her? To wind her up? To confuse and annoy her?

No. The look in his eyes was too sincere, and she was sure he had blushed, just a little, when she accidentally careered round straight into him and kissed him.

Bulma was interrupted from her thoughts as her phone rang. Picking it up, she heard Chichi's frantic voice garbling something to her.

"Chichi! Stop panicking! What is it?" Bulma's calm, if slightly annoyed, expression changed to one of shock, then shortly after, a wide grin.

"You know what his calls for Chichi?" Bulma smirked. "A SEMMS!"

A/N: (To give you an idea of Bulma's devilish mind, this is what SEMMS stands for: Super Embarrassing Moment Mug Shot)

"Huh? Goku's with you? Sure! He might prove useful. Tell him enough so that he knows what to do, but not so much that he's likely to spill the beans."

Bulma smiled. "This is awesome! I can't believe Tien actually mustered up the courage to ask out Launch!"

"So what was that about? I heard you say my name." Goku was interested.

"Uh, nothing. Anyway, could you do something for me?"

"Uh-huh. Whadya want me ta do?"

Chichi leaned in and started to whisper the plan. Goku made a few occasional comments like, "A tree? Why a tree?" but Chichi quickly shushed him and kept going.

"Oh! I think I understand now! Ok. But why do you want me to do all that?"

"Oh! Ur, no reason. Just a bit of fun…" Chichi put on her most innocent expression.

"You have a weird idea of fun," Goku muttered to himself.

Chichi breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like she had convinced him.

"West City Park. Tomorrow. Remember!"

"Ok, ok."

Goku waved goodbye, then retreated out of Chichi's bedroom. Just then, the front door opened. Chichi gasped.

"Goku! Come back!" Chichi hissed, panicking.

"Huh? But-"

"Shhhh!"

Chichi pushed Goku against a wall, then peered out into the corridor, keeping a hand on his chest to keep him in place.

This was bad. If her dad found out that Goku had been in the same room as her for more than three seconds, he was so dead. And she'd be in trouble, too.

She turned to Goku. "Use your-"

Goku wasn't there.

Chichi cursed, then swung around as she heard voices. With bated breath, she listened.

She could hear her father's booming voice addressing someone down below. Deciding to risk it, she crept out onto the landing and watched through the banisters. To Chichi's horror, there was Goku. Of course.

She was about to jump in, when she suddenly realised that they were laughing.

She sat, stunned. Why on earth was her father, the feared Ox King, just laughing with a guy who had just walked down from his daughter's bedroom?

Either way, she was glad that it hadn't ended up taken no a turn for the worse.

Chichi slid to the top of the stairs, and wandered down to greet her father.

"Chichi!" The Ox king boomed happily, opening his arms. Chichi beamed and ran into them, wrapping her arms as far round his massive frame as possible. She saw Goku grinning as he watched the scene unfold.

Curious as to how he managed to pacify her father, Chichi turned to Goku, voicing her burning question.

"So, do you know each other?"

It was like she had flicked a switch. At precisely the same moment, the two men started laughing very hard. Through gasps, her father managed to answer her question as she looked on the unfolding scene with great surprise.

"No! We only- hahahahah… we only just met-"

The Ox knew King broke off in great bouts of laughter.

After the two had calmed down a bit.

"See, I was trained along with good old Gohan- do you remember me telling you about him? Anyway, we both trained under Master Roshi. And then, after so many years, this young man turns up and tells me that he is the grandson of dear old Gohan!"

Chichi stared at him, then to Goku. He was the grandson her father's old friend had always talked so fondly of?

"It's been such a long time since I saw you! You were only about three, maybe four? And you and Chichi were very good friends! But we couldn't see you very much, as you lived so far away in Mt. Paozu!"

"Wait, what?!" Chichi couldn't believe her ears. She had met Goku before?

Goku looked just as baffled upon hearing this news.

"In fact," her father continued, to Chichi's surmounting horror, "she liked you so much, she got you to promise to marry her when she was older!"

As her father broke off into deep chuckling, Chichi could feel her face turning bright red. Goku suddenly gasped and smacked his forehead. "I always thought that marriage was some kind of food!"

This was the line for Chichi. It was officially the best, worst and most definitely the craziest day of her life ever. Ever.

The Ox king was still laughing his head off _from_ Goku's most recent statement, so Goku turned to Chichi to help quench his insatiable curiosity. She saw the question in his eyes before the words had even formed in his mouth.

She sighed. "You want to know what marriage is, right?" Goku nodded, waiting impatiently for his answer. "Marriage is where two people promise to be together and love each other for the rest of their lives."

Goku had understood pretty much what Chichi was saying, but the look of realisation coming over his face did not help her profound blush to go away in the slightest. But she was slightly reassured by the very faint dusting of pink on his face. At least she wasn't the only one.

It was at that moment that her dad had to completely ruin everything again. "So then," he said, addressing Goku, "you can have kids!"

Chichi groaned and buried her face in her hands. But then, when it seemed like nothing else could possibly go wrong, Goku just had to ask: "But how do you get kids?"

This time, Chichi didn't just feel the heat turning her face tomato red- she could feel steam coming off her. She was that embarrassed.

"I'm sure you'll find out easily enough!" Chichi's father was saying to Goku, chuckling in between words.

Chichi dared to open her eyes to take a quick peek, and was astonished to find herself giggling.

The scene in front of her unfolded like a comedy show- Goku's bemused and slightly worried expression as he listened to the rumbling thunder of the Ox king's laughter. It was just so hilarious!

Goku was getting more bewildered by the second, but seeing Chichi's smile, it had to be something very funny. So he relaxed and just enjoyed himself in the weird but strangely entertaining atmosphere.

As he lay in bed that night, Goku kept thinking of what Chichi had said. Where two people promise to be together and love each other for the rest of their lives.

Love. For some reason, it was that word, before any other, that floated to the forefront of his mind.

Little did he know that Chichi was troubled with the very same thoughts. She lay in a mass of tangled sheets, unable to sleep. And she had a feeling that the next few nights were going to be exactly the same.

 **Thank you guys so much for being so patient with me. It's great to have your support, and I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks again, and see you in the next chapter of: DBZ High!**


	6. Chapter 6

GokuSuperSaiyanTime woke up and punched themselves in the face for not updating sooner.

 **Don't worry, dear readers – I only punched myself mentally. Anyway guys I'm back with a brand new chapter to make you all happy little bunnies, and if you don't like bunnies- well, that's not my problem. Enjoy!**

Chichi woke up feeling as if she was going to burst with happiness, quite different from the previous morning. Memories of yesterday had been scattered through her dreams, and she flopped backwards, revelling in every little detail she could remember.

A broad smile was stretched out across Chichi's face, as she thought about the day ahead of her. Not even the thought of Suno could dampen her spirits. In fact, from what Goku had said yesterday, Suno might actually turn out to be a really nice person.

Chichi jumped as her stomach growled in complaint. Suno couldn't dampen her spirits, but an empty stomach might be able to…

Wandering down the stairs, Chichi whacked a piece of bread into the toaster, then set out the table. Suddenly hearing what sounded like an elephant falling on a drum kit, Chichi turned to see her father tumbling down the stairs- again.

After regaining his composure, the Ox King heaved himself into a chair, which creaked ominously under his rear end. Chichi winced as the chair buckled, but just about held. Whisking the toast put, she spread a thin layer of butter in one fluent movement, then started to eat.

As she finished off the last scraps of her breakfast, Chichi looked up, and glanced a worryingly mischievous look on his face.

"So, Chi! How's your fiancé?"

This, out of everything, was something Chichi had not been expecting her dad to say.

"M-My… fiancé?" Chichi was panicky. Did this mean she…

"You know, that Goku fella!"

Oh.

"Dad, we're friends! Nothing more, nothing less! There is no romance between us! Ok?"

Chichi tried to hide her blush behind a mask of indignant fury, but to no avail. Her father knew her too well.

"You know, I'm betting Goku's nearly 18. Hey, for his 18th birthday you could always go and get introduced to his parents and maybe plan for the future…?" The grin on her father's face was somewhere in between that of a masochist and the devil himself.

(A/N: The marrying age in Japan is 18 for boys and 16 for girls. So Chichi would probably be at marrying age already, whereas Goku will probably be marrying age soon.)

"Dad, I'm betting his 18th birthday has already been and gone."

"All the more reason to get together!"

"Dad!"

"I dare you."

"Huh?" Dare her?

"I dare you to phone Goku right now and find out when his birthday is."

"Fine!" In an instant, Chichi had accepted it, before she suddenly realised how stupid it had been. But there was no choice now.

Chichi grabbed her phone and dashed upstairs. She jumped onto her bed, then texted Bulma, quickly messaging that she wouldn't be there for the SEMMS. Then she scrolled down the screen, until a contact caught her eye. She hit the phone button, and listened anxiously to the steady beep… beep… beep…

Goku had been having a surprisingly good morning. First of all, his brother had not woken him up astronomically early by whacking him on the head with the wardrobe or the nearest object to hand. In fact, Raditz was nowhere to be seen.

Heading warily down the stairs, Goku was surprised to find a ten course breakfast laid out in front of him. He was in disbelief. Convinced now that Raditz was planning some sort of prank to play on him, Goku tried his best to ignore the food's temptingly delicious fragrance wafting around the room.

Spotting his mother in the opposite room, he called out.

"Mum, have you seen Raditz at all today? I haven't seen him."

"Raditz? He's over at a friend's place, I think."

This news was rejoiced by Goku. Deciding that the massive breakfast was no longer a possible threat, he dove in and was finished especially quickly.

"This is… it's delicious!" It had, Goku decided, been the best morning ever so far.

"You know why that is?" Gine looked down at her beloved son, still licking his fingers.

"Ur… no?" Goku answered cautiously, as if unsure what he should say.

Gone laughed. Of course he didn't remember. "It's your birthday, dummy!"

Goku blinked. He shook his head. "My… birthday?!" He froze for a moment, then grinned broadly. "Does that mean I get extra delicious food all day?"

Gine sighed and rolled her eyes, but there was an unmistakable smile on her face.

Suddenly Goku's phone rang up in his bedroom. "I'll be right back Mum!" Goku shouted over his shoulder. Swallowing all the food in his mouth he dashed upstairs and answered the phone.

"Goku? Are you there?" Chichi's voice floated out of the phone.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here Chichi. You want something?"

"Actually, yeah. Ur… how old are you?"

"Uh… I dunno." Goku ran out onto the landing. "Hey mom! How old am I?"

Her answer came after a few seconds. "You've turned 18 today, Goku!"

"Thanks!" He ran back to his bed and promptly answered Chichi's question. As he told her, Goku heard a gasp.

"Ar-Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"So how old are you, Chichi?"

"…Huh? Oh, I'm… 17…" Chichi's voice sounded faint and absent-minded.

"Is that all you were calling for, Chichi?"

"Yeah. Um, when did you turn 18?"

"Today, I think."

"T-Today?! Oh, ok…. Thanks."

With that, the call ended.

Bulma was ecstatic. It had been looking grim when Chichi said she couldn't come, but #18 had come, and so had Krillin and Yamucha. Together, the four of them had secured the most amazing shot ever!

It would take a while to get the two to forgive her, but it was worth it! It had gone amazingly.

(Flashback)

Bulma had just found a well positioned bush when her phone buzzed. It was a message from Chichi. As she read it her heart sank.

Determined, Bulma resolved to go through with it anyway. Just then, a rustle a little way back alerted her to the presence of another two – possibly three – people. Turning, she saw a small figure and then another figure around her height. She breathed a sigh of relief as Krillin and #18 appeared from behind a tree.

Shuffling over to them, she motioned to them to crouch down. They crawled over to the bush and Bulma started to explain the plan.

Both Krillin and #18 would fly up to nearby trees and lie on the branches, hidden by the leaves, and position their cameras just right to capture an epic shot.

As soon as Tien and Launch came into view, the trio set up their plan. However, despite all of Bulma's careful calculations, the couple sat on a bench opposite the one that Bulma had picked out. Groaning in annoyance, she called the other two down.

As they started to reassess the plan, a familiar figure came into view. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted Yamucha. Calling out as loud as she dared, she caught his attention and waved him over.

Glad now to have four people on the team, Bulma started to explain the plan she had devised. As always, Bulma's clever mind had already adapted to the situation, and soon yet another plan was being laid out infringe of the others' eyes.

It was a work of genius, as always with Bulma. Krillin and #18 would act as an actress innocent couple, notice Launch and Tien, and then distract them. Meanwhile, Yamucha would fly Bulma up to a perfectly positioned tree, and snap!- getting the perfect image that Bulma sought after.

Much to Krillin's delight, he and #18 linked arms and strolled out, acting very couple-ish. They were soon noticed by Tien and Launch, and wandered over for a little chat. Meanwhile, Yamucha was already carefully placing Bulma in the reaching green foliage of the chosen tree, and then settling down beside her.

As Krillin and #18 left, Tien and Launch started chatting together again. Bulma waited impatiently for the perfect moment, tense against the cool bark.

Suddenly, it came. A blush on both of their faces, leaning towards each other. Snap!

It was absolutely perfect. Bulma was grinning like a devil, barely able to contain her excitement. She turned to Yamucha and did a fist pump, mouthing a silent victory cry. He grinned back, and then lifted her into the air, landing a little way away from the unsuspecting couple. Krillin and #18 were waiting for them, expectant and hopeful. Bulma victoriously shoved the picture in their faces, and they all laughed together.

(End of flashback)

Bulma was walking home with Yamucha now. Personally, she was still bursting with triumph, but Yamucha was quiet, with a serious, troubled look on his face. Suddenly, he turned to face her.

"Bulma, do you like me? Really?"

That was unexpected. Bulma wasn't sure what to say.

"Huh? What kind of a question is that?"

Yamucha growled and turned away, his expression growing angry.

"Fine, let me ask a better question. Why were you kissing Vegeta?!"

Goku had decided to go in an early morning fly around, just to clear his head a little and enjoy the day to it's fullest. It was a very calm day, and Goku was enjoying himself greatly.

Deciding that the day was too good to waste inside, Goku started to head for his favourite place. Memories came flooding back, and he smiled, remembering them with fondness.

Soon, a mountaintop came into view, and Goku slowed down, descending gradually into the clouds. Looking around, Goku could make out much of the familiar landscape, and, as the clouds cleared, he saw kind old Grandpa Gohan's cottage.

Heading inside, Goku lit the fire to warm his numbing hands, and then said hello to the four-star-ball, which he had replaced after all his adventures with his friends.

After that, Goku went out into the forest he had once roamed, and cut himself a few planks. Ever since he had refound the old cottage a few months ago, Goku had come here whenever he could to restore the damage done by his first 'Giant Ape' transformation.

Goku had worked hard on rebuilding the cottage, and now there were only a few holes in the roof left to patch up. He set to work, only coming down from the roof every so often to warm himself by the fire and to have a little snack from the old food store he had quite recently rediscovered under a pile of rubble. It had been preserved quite well, and still tasted great to Goku.

Goku was just finishing off with the last hole in the roof before sitting down to a well earned snack by the fire, when he remembered his promise to introduce Chichi to Suno. Searching desperately for Suno's ki, he found it, then let himself teleport to her.

Suno just happened to be stepping out of her house on quite a quiet street, so nobody was around at the time, luckily for Goku. He appeared suddenly in front of her, and she had to hold back a scream. Seeing that it was only Goku, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi Goku!" Suno greeted him cheerfully, and hugged him.

"Hey Suno! You remember I said that I would introduce you to Chichi?" Goku hugged her back.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I though today would be good! Ready?" Goku started to search out Chichi's ki.

"Wait, I-" Suno's words were lost in a blur of motion as Goku teleported to Chichi.

Bulma had been expecting this for a while now. She had been convinced that she had seen Yamucha round the corner when Vegeta kissed her. And she had back up.

"Yamucha, I should think you of all people should know all about cheating on their partner!" She fixed him with an insolent stare, watching his expression change from one of anger to uncertainty.

"Oh, I know what you're going to say. It couldn't possibly have been you who kissed Koharu and Yumi while you had a girlfriend!"

Bulma felt satisfied at the mixture of anger, embarrassment and fear the mingled in his eyes. But she wasn't finished.

"And then," she continued, her voice steely, "you have the nerve to come and blame me for it. Me!"

Letting all that sink in Bulma finally spat, "Like hell I'd want to be with you after that. I'm done. We're not going out anymore."

Leaving Yamucha stunned, she flipped her bright blue hair over her shoulder and stalked off. Little did she know, someone else had heard every word. And now that someone liked Bulma even more.

Chichi had also gone flying, just to clear her head a little and to put a stop to the irritating blush that kept insistently covering her face. She shook her head as tears stung at her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, but neither were they tears of joy. Chichi just needed to let her emotions out, and tears seemed to be the preferred method for her body.

Her vision blurred, Chichi stopped to let the tears fall, wiping away the last flecks of water. She saw that she had arrived at her destination, a quiet little glade in a small scenic forest. She had discovered this place a while back, and soon spent most of her free time there ever since learning how to fly.

Settling herself in a comfy little v shape in her favourite tree, she started to eat an apple she had brought with her just in case she got hungry. She had just taken a bite out of it, when she was startled by the appearance of Son Goku in front of her, with a small, red-haired girl clinging to him with her eyes tightly screwed shut. Chichi recognised her immediately as the girl who had run up to hug Goku when she first arrived.

"Hi Goku," she said, quite used to his sporadic appearances by now. She noticed that the red haired girl had untangled herself from Goku at the sound of another voice. Her eyes widening, she grinned and ran over to Chichi, who was dislodging herself from her comfy little nook.

"You must be Chichi!" The girl was almost beside herself with excitement. "I've heard so much about you! I can't wait to become friends! Are we friends? Oh, but first, I need to introduce myself!" She paused for a split second as Chichi tried to process the girl's crazy flow of words.

Stepping back, the girl gave Chichi such a wide smile, it was almost unnerving. "My name's Suno! Nice to meetcha! So, what's your name? Oh yeah, Chichi! Haha! I'm a bit weird sometimes, so just ignore me if I am!" All Chichi could do was vaguely nod, and hope that she didn't appear rude.

Suno was still bursting full of things she wanted to tell Chichi.

"Oh, it's so great to meet you! Goku has told me all about how awesome you are!"

"He has?" Chichi allowed herself a small smile. Knowing that her friends cared about her and thought of her as awesome made her feel very warm inside. Feeling the old blush coming on again, Chichi tried to convince herself it was nothing more than that.

Oblivious to Chichi's emotions, Suno happily went on about every single subject that came into her head. Chichi was content just to sit and listen to the bubbly personality overflowing inside Suno. It warmed her heart to see such a happy, care-free person, and sorely regretted her earlier judgements of Suno.

Goku, meanwhile, had wandered off soon after Suno had started to chat to Chichi. He was looking for food to satisfy his ever growing hunger, but so far he was not satisfied. I mean, he had only had about three tons of assorted fruit already…

Suddenly, a glint caught his eye. There was some kind of shiny object, lodged underneath a rock. Beckoned by its bewitching glint, he drew closer, and knelt down to take a closer look…

 **And that's it, folks! Extremely sorry for the delay, I have a competition to write a story that I was entered into, and it's been taking up a lot of my time. Soz!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update, and please stay tuned for more!**

 **Thanks again for your continued support!**

 **GokuSuperSaiyanTime:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoi** **again** **everybods! Great** **to see you all** **again, and here's another chapter! Also I keep forgetting to do this: I don't own anything, Akira Toriyama is the owner and stuff… yah.** **Hopefully this one is gonna be an interesting chapter... ;) Have fun!**

Chichi and Suno were best friends by the time Goku remembered that he should probably take Suno back. Chichi flew along beside them, which just fed the flow of Suno's praise for her new found friend. Goku smiled as he listened to the quiet chatter, and was confused when it stopped. He turned towards Suno, who was on his back, and saw her gazing at the ground below. Looking at her, he saw her holding back a laugh.

Confused, he stopped. As soon as he did, both girls started laughing their heads off.

"Goku," Suno managed to gasp through giggles, "that's my house that you just went past!"

Still not quite sure what was so funny, Goku wheeled around and sank to the ground, setting Suno safely down. Still giggling, Suno waved goodbye, before she walked inside her house.

After she had gone inside, Goku and Chichi took to the air once more. As they flew, Goku noticed something. Without warning, he grabbed Chichi's hand and pulled her upwards, through the clouds and into the sky.

Chichi was startled, and wondered if this was a joke, until she saw Goku's deadly serious face. Suddenly very worried, she glanced behind her. Nothing. Until she noticed the slightest shadow, just beneath the cloud layer, following them. And gaining, ever so slowly, but definitely gaining.

Being as quiet as possible, so that whatever it was couldn't hear them, she said hoarsely, "Goku? Can you do instant trans-whatever?"

Her spirits sank as Goku shook his head. Did this mean that they wouldn't be able to escape?

"Goku, do you know what they want?" Again, Goku shook his head.

"Then how about this?" Chichi started to work out a plan, describing it to Goku.

"Listen, if we split up, we'll know who that thing is after, ok?" After a slight hesitation, Goku turned to look at her, and smiled.

"Got it Chi."

"Ok, on the count of three!" Glancing behind them, Chichi snuck a last glance at the looming figure. It was very close. They would need to act fast.

"One!"

The figure was speeding up.

"Two!"

Chichi got ready to break away from Goku.

"Three! Go!"

Instantly, they split apart, watching to see who the thing would follow. To their surprise, it stopped. They watched in confusion as the dark figure hidden in the cloud layer slowly faded away into nothing.

"What… was that?" Chichi spoke hoarsely, as if she was parched from her terror.

"I don't know…" Goku shook his head, evidently as puzzled as Chichi was by the whole affair.

One question still burned in the back of Chichi's mind. She couldn't sense power levels like Goku could, but even if the opponent was ten times stronger, he would still face it more likely than not.

So why had he fled like that? Chichi's heart skipped a beat as she came to the only possibility she could think of. He had done it… for her?

Chichi was happy that Goku would do that for her, but she hated the fact that he might think of her as a defenceless little girl.

"Goku? Why didn't you stop and face that guy?"

Goku turned to face her, his eyes still shining with insatiable curiosity. With a slightly bewildered tone, he spoke.

"I was hungry. I can't fight properly on an empty stomach. Anyway, that guy's ki didn't feel evil, it just felt… off." He glanced down at his belly. "Made me even more hungry…"

Chichi was stunned. She had expected _something_ , that was for sure, but this? It was just so hilariously unexpected, she couldn't stop herself from bursting out in fits of laughter. No matter what happened, Chichi was certain that Goku would always make her laugh.

Bulma had only rounded the corner before she felt racked with a million emotions. She had never known that dumping your boyfriend could be so nerve-racking. She managed to walk to the park and sink down on a nearby bench before bursting into tears.

Quickly drying her eyes, she sat and let her mind drift. To her surprise, she couldn't think about much. Usually, her brain was full of a million and one things to say, do or just think about. But today, it was just blank. Bulma put it down to her emotions. She just felt rubbish.

Tears blurred her vision and threatened to spill over. She took a gulp, trying to swallow down her feelings. As she did so, a presence was suddenly beside her, and she felt a strong arm pull her in. Glad for the comfort, Bulma decided she didn't care who it was, and just accepted the action without a question.

Exhausted from all the crying, Bulma felt herself slipping into the comforting darkness of sleep. She smiled, as the last thing she felt was the strong, warm, comforting arms, holding her, making her feel safe and wanted.

Bulma awoke to the sound of the wind rustling the delicate leaves. Wondering why she wasn't in bed, she struggled to recollect the day's events. She looked up and gasped as she saw Vegeta's face. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing gently, telltale signs of being asleep.

Bulma smiled, remembering what had happened, and realising that the comforting arms must have been him. She was quite surprised, honestly. She had never seen that side of Vegeta before, but she wasn't complaining. It was better than having him shouting at her. Although she had kind of enjoyed their arguments.

Deciding to stretch her legs, Bulma swung herself up and onto the grass beneath her shoes. Righting herself, she stood, then started to walk. It was a lovely afternoon, and Bulma wondered how long she had been asleep.

After a few minutes, Bulma decided to head back. Not to her surprise, there was no sign of Vegeta. It was only her coat left. She picked it up, then stopped, as she noticed a little scrap of paper fluttering out of her coat. Picking it up, she realised it had writing on. Trying to focus on the tiny handwriting, Bulma began to read.

It was getting dark. Chichi noticed it first, since Goku was a little preoccupied thinking about his stomach.

"Hey Goku? Can you do instant transmission? We need to get back before curfew…"

(A/N: In Japan, it is illegal to be out on the streets under the age of 18 (I think) after 11:00. So assuming Chichi's about 17, it would technically be illegal for her to be out after eleven. Also, Goku doesn't have proof that he's 18 as it was his birthday today.)

Checking her watch, Chichi noticed that it was in fact almost eleven. "Goku?"

"Just a sec…" Goku frowned in concentration. As he did so, Chichi suddenly remembered that her father had set off on a trip, and wouldn't be arriving home until tomorrow. Hoping he would be okay, Chichi watched Goku's face anxiously.

Her heart sank when she caught sight of Goku's confused expression.

"No good," he said. "There's no one home at your house."

"I know…" Chichi didn't understand. What was Goku trying to say? "Does it matter?"

"Yeah…" Goku sighed. "I can only teleport to people, not places."

Chichi groaned; this was worse than she thought.

"Hey, Chi? Wanna stay at my place?"

Chichi brightened. "Really? That would be great! Thanks Goku!"

"No problem! Just hold on tight!" Goku grinned at her, then concentrated again. Chichi wrapped her arms around his arm and closed her eyes tight. She felt the usual sensation of air whipping her coal black hair around her face. A few seconds later and they were standing right in front of Goku's mother.

There was an awkward silence as the two stared uncomfortably at her. After a few seconds, Goku's mother's face broke into an enormous smile.

"Goku!" She beamed. "You never told me about this lovely lady friend of yours!"

Sighing with relief, Goku stepped between the two women. "Mum, this is my friend Chichi. Chi, this is my mum."

Chi smiled nervously. "T-Thanks for having me, Mrs Son."

Goku's mum smiled kindly at her. "No problem, dear!"

Turning back to Goku, his mother frowned. "Goku, is this young lady staying here for the night? It's a little late; I'm assuming she not willing to try walking home after curfew?"

"Yeah. Is that ok, mum?"

"Sure! Making yourself at home, sweetie. Let me know if you need anything!" She said, turning to Chichi as she did so. "I'll see you two tomorrow!"

"'Night mum," Goku murmured as he headed upstairs closely followed by Chichi.

"Thanks, Mrs Son!" Chichi called back.

She followed Goku into his room. "Choose whichever bed you want; my brother is staying over at a friend's house."

"Brother? You never told me you had a brother!"

"Didn't I? His name is Raditz." Goku grinned. "I wouldn't advise sleeping in his bed. Who knows what happens there at night…"

Chichi giggled. "Ok. Are you sure you're okay if I take your bed tonight?"

"Nah, I don't mind. I'll sleep on the sofa."

Chichi smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate this."

"No problem," Goku returned her smile. "See yah tomorrow!"

Goku closed the door softly behind him. Treading softly so as not to awake his dad, whose snores could be be very clearly from the corridor, Goku headed downstairs, and snuggled up on the sofa.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek. "Chichi!"

Running up the stairs, Goku arrived just in time to see…

"Raditz?!"

Bulma couldn't recall another time when she had felt quite as happy as she did afternoon. Almost skipping along, the little scrap of paper held tightly in her hand, Bulma reached her house fairly quickly. Eager to get started on her brand new project, Bulma headed straight to the lab.

Sighing with happiness, Bulma happily remembered the many happy hours she had spent playing and fiddling around with the random bits and bobs which made up the massive pile in the middle of the room. At the side was the little desk where she drew out all her big projects.

Making her way over, she drew a pencil from the little pot, and started to plan. First she would need… And then she could… But first she would have to… And then there would be…

The sky steadily grew dark, dotted with the occasional star. Bulma hardly noticed when she fell asleep, or when she woke. It seemed a bit of a blur. Hours, she spent just fiddling, drawing, fixing, or some other random job, until finally she was making progress. And that progress would lead to something greater than just an invention.

"Raditz?!"

The young saiyan whipped around to face Goku. Shock registered on his face, and he started glancing between Goku and the open door to their room.

"I thought you were over at a friend's house, Raditz. Why are you here?"

At that moment, Chichi materialized at the door, rubbing her eyes and looking very un-scared.

"Whazza racket?" She asked sleepily.

Putting two and two together, Goku and Chichi stared at Raditz.

"You… screamed?" Goku was in utter disbelief.

Raditz, true to his name, blushed deep red.

"N-No! Why would I?" He glanced around. It was her!" He pointed at Chichi.

Chichi looked unimpressed. "He walked in, took one look at me and screamed. Sounded more like rage and disbelief than being scared to me."

"Hey Raditz, this is Chichi. For your sake, I suggest you sleep downstairs so that you don't scream again." Goku grinned. "'Night, bro!"

He closed the door on a dumbfounded Raditz, before leaning against the door.

"Sorry, am I causing you trouble?" Chichi seemed timid compared to her usual self.

Goku gave her a reassuring smile. "Nah, it's fine!" Suppressing a yawn, Goku blinked sleepily. "Can I sleep on the floor? I mean, I'm kinda too tired to move…"

It was a lame excuse, but Chichi didn't care. It just made it even more fun to have her friend with her.

Bulma decided that that had been the first time that she'd had so much fun inventing something. Of course, there had been other inventions that had piqued her interest enough for her to enjoy them, but as she made this, it was like another world. Her fingers worked tirelessly as she slowly built her heart into her creation. It was a stunning piece of work once it was finished.

Deciding to take a little break to admire her handiwork, Bulma stepped forward and gazed at the circular chamber in front of her. Smiling, she gently pressed a button of the remote held loosely in her hand. A slight hissing sound could be heard, accompanying a brief blast of hot air. Bulma's heart did flips. It was actually going to work!

Transfixed on the scene unfolding in front of her, Bulma gazed on in amazement as her creation came to life. A roughly cuboid door gradually lifted of the chamber's smooth surface, stopping with a gentle sigh as it came in contact with the immaculate floor.

Racing excitedly up the newly formed slope, Bulma allowed herself to take in the wonder of her fully created and finished invention. A large domed roof covered her head, wile the floor was flare to enable balance. A thick pole was located, seemingly inconveniently to the untrained eye, in the center of the room. Surrounding it was a controls panel with a million and one differently coloured buttons and levers. The main area of the control pad consisted of a small screen with a series of numbered buttons underneath it.

Bulma gazed for a moment longer, before almost skipping down the ramp and pressing the button once more, watching contentedly as the machine closed itself. There was only one thing left to do now. Rubbing her hands, Bulma grinned and let the door to her lab slide shut as she moved on to the last stage of her ultimate plan.

By the time Chichi woke up, Goku was already finishing up his voluminous breakfast, which was quite a feat. A lifetime of getting up earlier than his brother to avoid any collision had taught Goku how useful getting up early could be.

Chichi struggled into her clothes from yesterday, excited to see Bulma and everyone again- especially Suno! Humming quietly to herself, Chichi joined Goku by the front door, and together they stepped out into the bright sunshine.

"Hey, Chichi," Goku turned to her, "U was just wondering – what were you doing in the little forest we found you in?"

"Hmm? Oh, I go there a lot. I keep my diary there to write in sometimes."

"Oh, ok. Sounds cool!"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is, I guess." Chichi smiled at him. "Thanks for letting me sleep over at yours last night! It was really nice of you."

"Heh, no prob!" Goku returned her smile for a few seconds before noticing that they had just walked past the school entrance. "Oops!" Sheepishly, Goku went back and walked into the school courtyard.

Chichi couldn't help but laugh. She followed him in, trying not to wonder why Goku was suddenly so interested. Shaking off her blush, Chichi walked inside the school.

 **Ooh, suspense! Not really. Anyways, stay tuned for more, and remember to like, follow and review! Thanks everyone, and see you all next** **chapter!**

 **GokuSuperSaiyanTime:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoi everybods! Great to see you all again, and I hope you are ready for yet another update from yours truly ;) hope you enjoy!**

The school day had been mostly uneventful for everyone. Goku had said goodbye to Chichi, and it was only until he reached his room and seen it lying there had he remembered that it was still due to be returned to Chichi. I mean, it was her diary after all.

Suddenly intrigued as to what the diary might contain, Goku carefully lifted the cover, which was what had caught his eye in the first place. It was brightly coloured with shiny, decorative patterns covering it from head to toe. Allowing a moment of admiration for its design before turning to the first page, Goku began to read.

First entry:

Dear diary,

It is my birthday today. I got this diary as a present! I think I will write in it every month if I can. By the way, I am seven years old today. I hope I see that black haired boy. I asked Daddy to invite him, but Daddy said he doesn't know if it is possible. I hope it is.

Goku flicked through the images looking at similar entries. He noticed that, over time, she began to forget about the 'black haired boy', and mainly just talked about her life. Flicking to the last entry, he read.

Dear diary,

Goku has said he will introduce me to his friend Suno today. From what I've heard, Suno seems like a nice person.

I've been having weird thoughts lately. I keep hearing an annoying voice inside my head, telling me stuff that I wish weren't true, but I know they are. They are telling me… that I see Goku as more that a friend. I don't think that's true, because Goku just feels like a friend to me, and anyways, he obviously sees me as just a friend as well. So what would the point be?

The entry finished there. Goku sat on his bed, his mind reeling. He wasn't really sure what it all meant, but the word 'friend' sure turned up a lot. He couldn't really tell for sure, but Goku had a nagging suspicion that Chichi wasn't telling him something… Well, that much was obvious. But what could it mean? Goku decided to confront her about it when next he saw her.

Slipping the diary in his bag, Goku flopped back onto his bed. For some reason, he couldn't stop letting the first entry float to the front of his mind. On her birthday, she had asked to see a black haired boy…

Goku shook his head. As if that would ever happen. But still…

Was it him?

It would make sense, in a weird way. According to the Ox King, they had been best friends as kids. It was possible that she had wanted to see him again.

The only bit that didn't quite fit it was the fact that Goku did not feel as though he had ever seen Chichi since the day that they had first met at school.

For whatever reason, Goku was sure that he had never met Chichi in his childhood.

"What?"

"I said, get your ass over here!"

Bulma could literally hear the phone melting on the other side.

"You dare say such a thing to ME?! Must I remind you, the PRINCE of all SAIYANS?!"

Bulma smacked her forehead. "Look, princely ass, just get over here, ok?"

"And why should I listen to you?!"

Bulma snickered. He had answered to princely ass. "Because I've got what you wanted."

That shut him up. She could almost feel the surprise radiating through the screen from him.

"Is that a yes, Veggie?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Just come over, ok?"

There was a pause.

"Weighing your options?"

"Shaddup."

Another pause.

"Look, I-"

"Fine! I'll be over in a second. What you want to show me better be good."

"Whatever. See ya."

Oh, it will be good. Bulma smirked.

Chichi had been spending a lot of time at her little clearing in the woods recently. It was nice to get away from everything and just think. The calming atmosphere of the small copse was particularly nice this morning, but Chichi felt a presence weighing on her mind

She had noticed that her diary had been missing for a while now. It was troubling her, and she could only hope that she would find it soon, or that it at least it hadn't fallen into the wrong hands…

Chichi sat up and dusted herself off. Best to get back to her house; after all, an early-to-bed never hurt anyone.

Vegeta was still reeling. Since when had humans been allowed to treat him like that?! And since WHEN was HE, the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, compelled to AGREE with them?! It was just too much. But might as well humour the earthling. After all, she wasn't going to end her insufferable nagging if he didn't go.

Picking himself up, Vegeta stormed through his house, and slamming the front door once he had stomped through it, resounding in a resonating crack. As he took to the sky, the door split in two behind him.

Vegeta had cooled his head down a little by the time he reached Bulma's house. He had decided that he was, admittedly, intrigued. Pressing the door bell, he waited for a few seconds before the door slid open to reveal a shortish blonde woman. Vegeta could only assume this was Bulma's mother.

"Oh! Are you one of Bulma's friends?"

Her voice was irritatingly nasally and high pitched. Vegeta's earlier curiosity turned foul quickly.

"Tch! Just show me where Bulma is, woman!"

Seemingly unaffected by Vegeta's impatience, the lady continued.

"I'm Bulma's mother! She's probably told you about me! Oh, how lucky she is to have such s handsome young man visiting her house! You can do whatever you want darling, I won't mind! Oh, and Bulma is in the lab. Down the corridor to the left, turn right twice and it's straight ahead. You can't miss it!"

It took every ounce of Vegeta's self control not to blast the woman into space. He stormed down the corridor, practically making dents in the floor. Right turn… or was it left? Or maybe… the stairs? Worth a try. Left again… wait, right… no, definitely left. Then it was straight ahead? Unmissable, apparently.

Vegeta stopped in front of a bright pink door, feeling slightly hesitant. For some reason, this was not quite the door he had been suspecting or imagining. Still, Bulma was probably wacky enough to decorate s lab door like that… right?

Carefully, Vegeta pushed the door gradually open. It stopped opening just after he started pushing it. He tried again, then realised that something must be blocking the door from opening properly. He snaked his arm through the tiny gap that the door allowed. His hands met something soft on the other side. He tugged at it, and freed it from the door, which promptly swung open.

Regaining his posture, Vegeta stole a glance at the object in his hands, and almost shrieked. It was…

"What is mr princely ass doing rummaging through my underwear drawers?"

Great.

He turned to face Bulma as she feigned horror. "Oh, I'm so sorry Veggie! I didn't realise you were a transvestite! Oh, I've made so many jokes…"

"Don't." Vegeta's tone was dangerously quiet.

"Whatever. Just go through someone else's drawers next time. I don't take kindly to missing socks. God knows where they all go…"

Vegeta decided against mentioning the heap of clothes resting underneath her bed.

Ok, an early-to-bed could hurt someone. Especially an early to bed at 4:00pm. That was just ridiculous. Eager to satisfy her grumbling stomach, Chichi set off towards the fridge. She passed the honey coloured walls of the corridor, pausing at the top of the stairs. A dark shape. Downstairs. Moving. Her father was busy out of town, at some sort of conference, so it evidently wasn't him.

Chichi wondered briefly it is was Goku, scoffs big the insides of her fridge. But she quickly pushed the notion away. Goku would have called me to her to ask her permission first, most likely. And the fridge hadn't been opened, otherwise there would be a glow in the kitchen.

Taking a tentative step forward, Chichi prayed that it was Goku, or just her dad coming home early. Freezing as the scuffling sounded once again, Chichi took a shaky breath, then edged herself forward, only to see a shadowy figure standing right in front of her.

"Puff-puff…"

Lashing out, Chichi struck the figure and scrambled for the lights, to find none other than…

"Master Roshi?! Wh-wha-how-wha-?"

"Dammit, busted again. Hahah, get it? Busted? Hahahah… ok sorry."

Ignoring his previous comment Chichi stared at him. "W-why are you here?!"

"Ah, see… you are a… friend… of Goku's, no?"

Dumbfounded, Chichi nodded slowly.

"And, er, well, you see… he isn't at home, and no one has seen him since this morning. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

This news troubled Chichi. Goku, missing? Not seen since morning? Since BREAKFAST?! Was it really possible for him to resist food for that long? Unless of course…

"I think I know where he is."

 **Alright! Another chapter down! So sorry for the wait guys! Seriously, it gets hard to come up with ideas sometimes. I mean, I've kinda been winging it this ENTIRE TIME (I know, I know…) yeah but forgive I'm still new to this! Any ways I am thinking of finishing this little guy up soon. Sorry it's been short, but hey, thanks for sticking around for so long! It's been great to have you guys reading and reviewing mah story!**

 **Soz for the long A/N and see u next time!**

 **GokuSuperSaiyanTime:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, dear readers! Before we start the story, there is a small issue that I would like to resolve. A rather negative review was posted to my story. I would just like to take the time to say several things. One: this is my very first FanFiction. Of course it's going to be a bit patchy. Doesn't mean you should hate me for it. Two: I post for YOUR ENTERTAINMENT, and for MY ENJOYMENT. If you don't like it, don't read it! And do NOT, for god's sake, review saying how much you hate something. Just leave it. Three: do not take this to mean that I do not accept constructive criticism. I do. Just please don't call my story crap and s*** while you do so. If you want to say something, at least make an attempt at being decent enough to not call my story crap. For those of you who are haters, I just want you to know that it can be very painful for an artist to read something hateful. How would you like it if people criticized your work with horrible words and no sense of decency or consideration at all? It really hurts, ok? So don't do it.**

 **Sorry to all my other readers who had to witness me ranting. You guys have been so supportive, and I am glad that you are enjoying!**

That is all for now. On with the story!

"I think I know where he is."

Chichi smiled. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it earlier?

"And that place would be… ?"

"Kami's lookout."

It hadn't been a very long time, that was for sure. Only a few weeks, in fact. And everything was still very much the same. The trees, the pristine tiles, the shimmering building, and of course, good old Nyoi-bō sticking out of the base of the hemisphere that Kami's lookout was situated on. However, he felt like there was something different. Putting it down to his tired mind, Goku shook off his unease and carried on forward.

Goku was not surprised to see Mr. Popo waiting just in front of the solitary building. His stout figure blocked the entrance way. Goku approached him.

"Kami's in there. He is waiting." Popo's deep voice rung through the empty silence. Goku grinned.

"Thanks, Mr. Popo!"

Mr. Popo's smile stayed on his face as he stepped to the side, allowing Goku passage. Walking forward, Goku wandered into the building. Memories flooded to the fore front of his brain, clamoring for attention. Nostalgia overwhelmed his senses.

Carrying on, Goku saw a figure come into view.

"Hey Kami! It's good ta see ya!"

The Namekian returned Goku's beaming smile with a calm one of his own.

"It's been a while, Goku."

"And… you're sure this works?" Vegeta could barely contain the awe in his voice. The invention in front of him was mind blowing. Not only did it allow him access to a whole new training ground that opened up new opportunities in his developing strength, it was potentially the key to surpassing Goku, once and for all.

The gravity room.

"I take offence to that particular statement! Of _course_ it works! Who do you think I am?"

Bulma sniffed, annoyed.

Vegeta barely noticed her. He was so caught up in his wonder, he didn't notice a small noise of admiration slip forth from his mouth. Absorbed as he was, he didn't notice Bulma's little secret smirk at this, either.

Suddenly, a thought struck Vegeta. "How did you know that this is what I wanted?" He inquired suspiciously. Bulma turned towards him.

"Oh, just a rumor here and there, you know," she answered smoothly. This just piqued Vegeta's curiosity.

"Rumors? I don't recall spreading any _rumors_ around, woman. I think you're not telling me the truth."

"Oh, I am. Just not enough to satisfy your insatiable greed for knowledge." She glanced him up and down, almost analysing him. "What makes you so curious, anyw-"

Bulma was cut short by a firm hand gripping her chin.

"Stop looking me up and down like that, as if I'm a broken toy! It's awkward enough without you acting like a weirdo!"

Vegeta waited for the stinging retort, but it never came. Instead, he felt as if Bulma's eyes which were now highlighted by a pink flush on her cheeks, were staring straight through him, stripping away everything, wearing him down to the bones.

Unnerved by the sudden overwhelming feelings, Vegeta stayed in that position for a little while, just staring. Until he finally made a move.

Ignoring his protesting mind, he leaned towards Bulma, whispering softly against her ear, "Thank you."

"A while?" Goku racked his brain. As far as he could recall, their last meeting had been relatively recently. Shaking his head in confusion, he strained his eyes in the dimly lit room. Taking a few hesitant steps forward, Goku trained his gaze on the Namekian's shadowed figure. He gave a sudden gasp, and stumbled back as realisation hit him hard, but just a second too late. A hand grabbed his throat, snagging him in the web of the attacker.

"P-piccol-lo!" Goku choked out his perpetrator's name, grimacing at the evil sneer twisting his face. He fought to bring his hands up, clawing at the opposition's own.

"Well, well. Hello, Goku." Piccolo spat the name out as if trying to rid his mouth of a foul taste. His sneer dropped into a snarl. "You are going to pay for the suffering you have made me go through!"

"Wh-h-how? H-how are y-you…?"

"Alive?" Piccolo finished his gasping sentence. "Oh no, I'm not _that_ Piccolo. No, I'm his son. His reincarnation. I am everything he was, yet…" His grin face transformed once again, a smug grin replacing his sour features. "And yet, I am so much more." He tightened his grip, causing Goku's neck to constrict even further. He coughed, choking on every convulsion that ran through his throat. Piccolo watched Goku's fingers scrabbling desperately at the Namekian's moss green fingers.

"Futile." Piccolo clenched his first, then threw Goku aside, smirking as he felt the soft flesh hit the cold wall with a satisfying _thunk_. Striding outside, he met the astonished eyes of Mr Popo, before turning to look with intrusive at the other two figures just landing on the pristine ground.

"You might want to hurry, he doesn't look too great," He commented with a smirk, staring pointedly at the inky black haired girl and the dark glassed baldie that were regarding him with surprise and suspicion. The girl's eyes widened considerably at the mention of Goku.

"You mean… you…" she stammered rage and fear warring in her eyes. She advanced angrily, fury dancing in her flaring aura. "I'll… I'll-"

Cut short by the bald man's arm holding her back, she writhed in his grasp, before letting her immediate anger deflate, before it was replaced by fear. Seeing this, the bald man released his grip on her arm, letting her race to the building's entranceway, before darting inside.

Piccolo watched her go with interest. "So, Roshi, can you guess?"

"Back again I see, King Piccolo. I would say it was a pleasure, but it would be a terribly untrue lie."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you." His twisted mouth parted slightly to let a dry, humourless chuckle slip between his lips. Then, swivelling to Mr Popo's terrified questioning gaze, he answered, "In the back room, tied up." He scoffed. "Thought he could convince me to his side. As if!" He muttered, seemingly having forgotten the two men hurrying past him to their pressing matters. Focusing on Goku's desperate face as strangled him, he smirked darkly, before flying off, leaving only the sounds of the silent wind caressing the soft fronds of the palm trees, and a small scrap of paper fluttering in the wind.

' _See you at the Tenkaichi Tournament, filth!_

 _-Piccolo'_

Bulma's mind was reeling, spinning out of control. She has stood stock still, even three minutes after Vegeta had withdrawn his hand from her face and sauntered into the gravity room to train.

There were a million different questions buzzing around in her mind, a hundred doubts, a thousand confusions, a billion thoughts, each one clamouring for attention. But one floated clearly to the front of mind. _Why_? Why did he not pull away when they kissed? Why didn't she? Why did him looking into her eyes like that make her freeze up and blush? Why had his simple thanks turned her insides into a jumbled mess? Why, why, _why_?!

She hid her face and sat down with a sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Bulma sighed again, and succumbed to her aching feet, letting them wander. For a while, she let herself drift, before taking in her surroundings and seeing that she was on the viewing platform, an area that allowed her visual access to everything going on in her lab. Sinking into one of the nearby seats, Bulma passed her hand over her eyes, rubbing at the itchy tiredness that covered them. Yawning, she felt the exhaustion of staying up all night building hit her, and she quickly slipped into a fitful slumber.

Vegeta drew his hand away from Bulma's face, hoping she didn't hear his heart pounding right out of his chest. Forcing himself to turn away, he managed to get his legs to walk calmly (or what he hoped was calmly) away from her figure. He resisted the urge to look back as the gravity room's door closed behind him, obscuring his view of the pristine lab.

Turning away, Vegeta mentally cursed himself. Why had he done that? It was so unlike his usual 'don't care' façade. She was probably really weirded out. And another thing. Since when did he care what she thought of him? This darn woman, she was making him soft! He spat on the ground and stalked over to the controls.

Vegeta was bored. He had been training at about 50 times gravity, and the efforts had been paying off. But not enough. Vegeta was impatient, who knew what a Goku was doing? Probably some really hardcore training, while he was here, working his butt off in only 50 times gravity?

Sidling over to the controls, Vegeta noticed something. A button, set slightly apart from the others, with the word 'BOTS' printed on the front in bold black lettering. Trying his best to recall Bulma's lectures. Something about fighter bots…

Grinning, Vegeta leaned forward and pressed the button, ignoring the nagging voice in his mind telling him that Bulma had mention d something else, that he should be remembering. Looking up, he saw several small not come out of the roof and start circling him.

With a flash, Vegeta remembered what Bulma had told him.

"They are a bit faulty. They shoot and deflect ki blasts, and are pretty hard to destroy. Also, they can't be sent back into the gravity room. They have to be destroyed. There are a lot of them, so it could be very dangerous."

Too late, Vegeta noticed the flash of light in the corner of his eye. His body was thrown against the control pad. Righting himself, he winced with pain, then stopped in horror as he heard a beep come from beneath his elbow. Turning, he saw the 0 button. Making the gravity not 50, but 500.

The effect was agonising. Vegeta screamed in pain as the gravity pressed down on his already weakened body. He felt the ki blasts hitting him, over and over, damaging him, hurting him, destroying him…

And it vanished. A bright light flooded the dimly lit gravity room, and, through squinted eyelashes, he saw a figure standing in front of him. And that was his last thought as he drifted into the subconscious.

Goku's vision blurred. His head was fuzzy and unfocused, leaving him with a feeling of nausea and dizziness, and the acidic taste of bile in his mouth. Strange lights danced across his line of sight as shadows flitted overhead. He heard footsteps. From the recesses of his brain, a scrap of sense that was left told him to make some kind of sound, in the hope that it would draw the attention of whatever thing was nearby.

Chichi froze as a small groan came from a dark corner of the room she had just entered. Hurrying over, she saw a figure, pooled in blood sluggishly streaming from his neck and head. His black tornado of hair and his vibrant orange gi was died a sickly red colour with his own life, which was slipping away right before Chichi's eyes.

Goku felt a figure kneel down beside him, knees making a wet slap in his blood as they knelt on the floor. A face gradually swam into focus. _Chichi!_ He smiled faintly, then winced as everything else swam into focus, including the unbearable pain in his throats and head. He felt his oesophagus constrict with pain as he tried to breathe. It ended up being a strangled cough.

Chichi tried to stay calm as she knelt down beside Goku, ignoring the warm liquid seeping through her tights to the best of her ability, and drew out a little senzu bean from the little pouch she had picked up from Korin, just in case. ' _Because you never know when there might be an emergency! Also, I have too many. Just take em'!'_

She recalled his wise words with fondness, before crushing the senzu bean between her trembling fingers, and sprinkling it into Goku's slightly parted mouth, watching him swallow, wince with pain, then relax as relief flooded his body.

Now that his pain had left him, Goku felt exhaustion sweep his body. Managing a smile, he gently touched his hand to Chichi's cheek.

"Thank you, Chichi."

And at last, his exhaustion claimed him.

 **Ooh, exciting! I hope you haven't all got too bored waiting for me to update! Hopefully, it will be quite a fluff-filled chapter next time! Sorry again, all you lovelies out there, who had to listen to my rant at the start! I love you guys so much! See ya'll next time!**

 **-GokuSuperSaiyanTime;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Back again with Chapter 10! And I rhymed. Anyways, I just want to say thank you to 26Chapters, for encouraging me and really just being awesome! Also, thanks to all who reviewed, and I will take into account what you said! Just before we get the story going, I just want to clear up any misunderstandings about last chapter. Piccolo caught Goku by surprise, with his guard down, then made him lose a lot of blood in a short amount of time, meaning he was severely weakened. That's why he didn't fight** **back**.

The

 **Now that's all wrapped up, on with le storie!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta woke up to white walls. Blank and desolate, they surrounded him with their empty gaze. Mostly, the only colour in the room was the almond brown of a desk to his right, and a shock of electric blue hair resting on it.

In a flash, Vegeta's memories all came flooding back to him. The agony he remembered feeling made him shudder, and the helplessness he experienced made him want to tear his hair out. But then she had saved him. Vegeta cast his eyes back to the head resting on his bedside.

Before he realised what he was doing, he started running his fingers through her soft blue hair, letting them glide through her locks. He smiled. Stroking her hair was a nice feeling.

Suddenly, she stirred. He drew his hand away sharply, as if bitten. But soon, her breathing became regular again. Vegeta relaxed, until suddenly she spoke. He panicked, until he realised that she was talking in her sleep.

"I think I'm falling…"

Falling? What's she talking about?

"Falling? Falling in something?" He questioned hopefully.

"Falling… for someone…"

Vegeta gulped. Why did he feel nervous? And slightly jealous?! This was stupid!

"For who?"

"Vegeta…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chichi could barely feel the tears coursing down her cheeks. In fact, she barely noticed them, even as they soaked her trousers. She just didn't want him to go. Leaning down, she wept into the soft orange of his gi.

Her clenched eyes were eased open by a warmth on her cheek. Goku's hand was gently cupping her cheek, a soft smile lighting up his face. As Chichi watched, she heard the steady breathing, a fire sign that Goku was just fine. A little tired, maybe, but nothing more.

Roshi appeared at her side, smiling. "He looks as peaceful as ever like that, doesn't he?" Chichi nodded her agreement. They both suppressed a chuckle as Goku's stomach rumbled and he murmured something sleepily about food.

"Well, the best we can do for him now is get him back to the house. Er… your house, if possible. If Goku's mum found out about this, all hell would break loose." Roshi grimaced. "Well, we'd best get Goku back. But first…"

He turned to Chichi, a question clear in his eyes. " Do you know how to cook?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Goku awoke to a throbbing headache and a parched throat. For the first time, Goku felt sympathy for his drunkard of a dad, having to wake up to hangovers worse than this. But his sympathy was easily forgotten as his senses were aroused to some of the most delicious smells he had ever had the pleasure and opportunity to smell. It was a fresh, slightly spicy scent, that made him feel more alive than ever, his headache chased away by the growling of his indignant stomach.

With difficulty, Goku struggled upright. By this time, he had already noticed, with a hint of confusion, that he was (or had been) lying on a soft blanket, with fresh, soap-smelling bandages protecting his wounds. The scents from earlier had cleared his head a little, making him feel a bit better. Without thinking, he voiced his thoughts. "I'm hungry."

Goku had not expected a response. An involuntary gasp from behind him signified the presence of an audience.

"Goku! You're…"

Goku groaned as someone threw their arms around his aching neck. Gently, he pushed them back. "Chichi!"

Chichi's liquid black eyes were filled with emotion as she mustered a watery smile, before breaking into loud sobs. "I th-thought y-y-you were d-d-de-" Chichi broke off in another bout of sobbing, before gasping for air and rubbing her red-rimmed eyes.

Goku hugged her to his chest, burying his face in the soft black fronds of hair. "Thanks for worrying about me. It means a lot."

They sat like that for a few minutes, before Goku's stomach suddenly grumbled again, reminding him of his nagging hunger. Chichi giggled, before separating herself from Goku to stand.

"I don't suppose… you know where that delicious smell's coming from, Chi?" He asked, his cheeks lightly flushed with embarrassment.

"Right… here!" Chichi disappeared round a pillar for a few moments, before calling Goku over. The sight that met his eyes made him wonder if he really did die, and this was somehow heaven. Either way, he didn't care.

Pouncing on the mound of steaming food with the desperation of a starving wolf, Goku tore his way through the food that had taken hours to prepare like a wildfire. Chichi sighed, wiping start beads of sweat from her boiling brow. Sweeping the sticky, sweaty strands of hair away from her face, Chichi smiled as she watched Goku, still reeling from the speed at which he ate, but more glad to see him eating like a maniac than she had ever been in her life.

Chichi was startled from her musings by Goku's voice.

"What're you holdin', Chi?"

Chichi glanced down at her hand. Clenched in her grasp was a small piece of parchment, slightly yellowed at the edges. Scrawled on it were the words of Piccolo. Suddenly hesitant to show Goku Piccolo's parting message, Chichi feigned ignorance. "What?"

"The… thing. Th' paper. Looks important."

"O-oh, this?" Chichi smiled nervously. "Haha, t-this is nothing to worry ab-"

Chichi noticed suddenly that her hand was empty, and the parchment was now resting in Goku's palm as he squinted at the words, reading them with difficulty. Chichi made a wild snatch at the piece of paper, but Goku was too fast for her. Stepping sharply backwards, he danced just out of her clutching fingertips, continuing to decipher the squiggles on the paper as he did so.

Desperate, Chichi went straight to her last resort. "Please, Goku! Don't go! I… I-"

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered his lump body, blood pooling on the floor from his wounds. She hadn't noticed that Goku was watching with intrigue. "Chichi…?"

"Ah!" Releasing that she was crying, Chichi wiped away the remnants of her tears. "S-sorry, I-"

It was so sudden, Chichi didn't have time to act, speak, even think before Goku's lips grazed her forehead. It was a tiny gesture, a glimmer of hope, but Chichi clung to it as if it was all that was left in the world. She felt like butterflies were swarming her stomach.

When Goku pulled away, Chichi felt as if she were releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Next thing she knew, she was swamped in a hug. Goku's voice tickled her ear.

"You know I have to do this, right?"

Chichi swallowed the lump in her throat. "Right." She felt tears starting to trickle from her watery eyes, not bothering to wipe them away. She just clung tighter to Goku.

They were silent for a moment, sat in quiet understanding. Then Goku pulled away gently, brushing away Chichi's tears with a thumb. Chichi leaned into his hand, before looking at Goku. His eyes were downcast with an unreadable expression scrawled across his face.

He cleared his throat. "Chichi, I- I…" he faltered. Glancing nervously a her face, Goku began again. "I… found your… d-diary."

He heard Chichi gasp, but couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. "It's… I have it. Here." As he said this, Goku drew out Chichi's diary from his shirt. Handing it back over he caught of her face. His heart broke at the sight.

Chichi was distraught, trembling. She looked like all her courage had been ripped away from her, glistening tears in the corners of her eyes threatening to spill.

"A-And… you read it…?"

Goku nodded. Unsure of what else to do, he covered one of her hands with his own, in an attempt to comfort her. When she flinched away at his touch, Goku felt as his heart was tearing in two.

Standing, Goku excused himself, diving off the edge of the lookout and into the air. He didn't look back, unable to bear the sight of her tear-stained face any longer.

Chichi sat in silence for a few moments, before wiping away her tears and sighing. "Guess it can't be helped. Now he knows, I'll just have to try even harder!" Grinning to herself, Chichi struggled upright, before launching into the air. "And I'm not giving out on a challenge like that!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"H-hey…"

"Hmm?"

Bulma had woken up a few minutes after her sleepy confession in desperate need of coffee. Bleary eyed and messy-haired, Vegeta couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked, sipping gently at her coffee. He loved watching the way her lips quirked into a little smile every time she swallowed a sip of coffee, the way she stared at his hands on the table with half-lidded eyes, looking almost ready to fall back asleep.

"I wanted t-to ask…" Vegetables paused uncomfortably. He was squirming under Bulma's gaze as her eyes met his. "Uh…

D-do you sleep talk?"

Bulma looked mildly surprised, but didn't break away from the stare. "I don't really know. My parents said once or twice, especially when I'm either very worried or very relieved about something. Why? Do you?"

Ignoring her question, Vegeta continued. "And… did you dream earlier? When you were asleep?"

"…How do you know I was dreaming?"

"I didn't!" Vegeta panicked. "I j-just… a-assumed that s-since you were s-sleeping a-a-and I-"

Bulma giggled lightly. "I'm just messing with you, Veggie!"

"Don't call me that.."

"In all honesty, I did dream." Bulma paused. Was he mistaken, or was there red colouring in her cheeks?

"About who?"

Bulma gave him a funny look. "And why would you assume that I dreamt about a particular person?"

"Uh… lucky guess?"

"And now you're assuming that you were correct – Vegeta, what happened last night? What's with all the sudden weird questions?"

Vegeta was getting more and more flustered with every accusation. "No particular reason! Just wondering! I – um… uh… I, uh, I may or… may not have heard you…" he gulped, "talking… about… ME… in your sleep. Earlier, that is."

"You… what?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **And** **that's a wrap! Sorry for the long wait, I was experiencing writer's block for the entire summer (which was absolute crap) and only just managed to get this done. It's a little short, but yah. Hopefully it'll satisfy you for now. Looking forward to seeing ya'll next chapter!**

 **GokuSuperSaiyanTime:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry everyone! I'm crap at updating as you probably know by now. But yah, here's chapter 11. Also, I'm open to any requests for stories anime related (see my profile for anime I have watched.) Yeah, that's pretty much everything. Ok, I'll stop rambling and give you story-time now.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once again, Goku was standing in front of the massive gate that led into the Tenkaichi Tournament, which he had never won. But that was going to change today. He walked up to the man sitting at the front and registering everyone, ignoring the protests of everyone else in the line behind him.

"Hey! I want to participate!"

The man looked up with a disdainful stare. "Your age?"

"Hmm… oh yeah! 18!"

The man scribbled something down. "And your name?"

"Son Goku."

"Very well, Mr. Son. Have you ever competed in one of these before?"

"You bet!"

"Do you remember what to do?"

"I think so, yeah. Thanks!"

"Good. Proceed."

Goku glanced up, taking in his surroundings as nostalgia overwhelmed him. It had been too long. Thanking the man at the entrance who had just signed him in, he started to wander, letting his mind drift.

His feet carried him to where a large crowed was congregating. Pushing himself to the front, he saw the entranceway to the competitor's hall, with a massive map of names laid out on one of the stages. The admittance for the competition was almost at closing time with only 5 minutes left, but the queue was massive, with names constantly pouring in. A group of men stood around the half-finished table of names, with a few others scurrying about. Goku instantly recognised the familiar face of the commentator from all the past Tenkaichi Tournaments that he had attended. Heading over, he greeted the man excitedly.

"Hey Mister Commenter guy! Long time no see!"

The man turned round, his eyes widening behind his shades as he saw Goku's unforgettable black hair and award-winning smile.

"G-Goku?!"

"Hey!"

"It is you! Goku, my lad! How are you?"

The commentator greeted Goku like an old friend, sitting down to wistfully remember past tournaments.

"And just think! If that car had been just a little faster, you would've won that, fair and square! It's funny, how these things work, eh Goku?"

Goku chuckled. "Uh… yeah, sure. But anyways, I'm gonna win this time!"

"Oh yeah, I never asked. What happened with the whole King Piccolo thing? I was kinda surprised about that. After reading about how you beat him in the news, there's been talk of him coming back to life! Know anything about that?"

Goku considered his words for a moment before answering. "Actually, I think that's his son. That's part of the reason why I came today – to beat him!"

"Really? Intriguing! Well, best of luck to you, my boy! See you out on the stage after you beat those preliminary rounds to a pulp!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Goku called to the man's retreating back, waving vigorously, before seating himself on a nearby bench.

By then, the registration time limit was virtually over, with only a few seconds remaining. The last stragglers poured into the back of the crowd gathered at the door of the preliminary hall, Goku among them. The onlookers watched as the map of names was put up, and as soon as it was secured, the competitors poured eagerly into the hall.

Goku headed straight over to the number draw. Reaching inside, he pulled out the number 2. He looked over on the map, and saw his number in the first half of block one.

"Hey Goku! Over here!" Goku turned and saw his friends in a cluster, and headed over immediately, waving enthusiastically. He noticed Chiaotzu among them.

"Hey guys! What blocks are you in? And it's good to see you again, Chiaotzu!"

Chiaotzu smiled back. "You too, Goku!" Then everybody said their number and block. Of course, they were all evenly spread out, thanks to Chiaotzu's powers.

Suddenly, Goku felt a chill run through him. With a jolt, he realised that he could sense the ki of the stranger that had been following him and Chichi when they had been flying, and the same unnerving feeling he had felt at Kami's lookout. He whipped round, and found himself staring into a pair of malicious purple eyes.

Goku returned his steady gaze bravely, black against purple. Tien came to Goku's side. "Goku what are you-" Suddenly, Tien noticed the object of Goku's attention, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Is that one of King Piccolo's henchmen that survived?"

Goku grimaced, then nodded. "Yeah, something like that." He straightened up and shot a last fleeting glare at Piccolo, before turning away. "Don't tell the others. It'll just worry them."

"Are you going to fight him?"

Goku grinned. "Of course! He's really strong, and I can't wait to test his strength!"

Tien sighed and shook his head. There were some things about Goku that would never change.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The preliminaries passed quickly, with clear victors throughout. Goku, Tien, Vegeta and Krillin came out on top, as usual. A strange man called Hero had somehow blundered his way into the finals, along with someone called Anonymous and of course, Piccolo. There was also a nasty surprise in store for Chiaotzu when Goku's childhood nemesis, Tao Pai Pai, came back with machinery replacing his previously destroyed limbs. Tien was beside himself with worry, since Chiaotzu had been struck into a coma, and no news of his awakening had arrived yet.

The four friends were sitting in the contestant's hall, looking at the other four contestants. Piccolo was sitting in the corner of the room, eyes downcast and brow furrowed. Hero was happily chatting with the staff. Tao Pai Pai was flexing his metal joints and grinning like a madman. And finally…

Goku looked over to where a hooded figure sat. He couldn't make out any of their features, although they looked quite small and delicate. Something about them made Goku want to look twice, as if he were missing something. Shaking off the strange feeling, he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Suddenly Hero approached. He introduced himself, then asked to speak to Vegeta. Surprised, the others looked on as the Vegeta frowned, then grudgingly agreed. They walked to a secluded corner, and seemed to discuss something.

Halfway through the conversation, Vegeta flared up, and started speaking angrily to the man. However, he still kept his voice low enough not to be overheard, which was a surprise. Hero just kept smiling through it all. An impressive feat when you had an angry Saiyan whisper-shouting in your face. But after a while, Vegeta calmed down again, pinching his nose and letting out a breath of of frustration, before saying one final thing and going back over to join the others.

Tien and Krillin glanced at Vegeta curiously, but decided to leave it. It probably wasn't important. Goku was too busy wolfing down food he had ordered while the whispered conversation had been taking place to glance at Vegeta, curiously or otherwise. Seeing this, Vegeta scoffed with disgust, before waving over one of the staff and ordering his own gourmet meal.

Tien and Krillin tried to look elsewhere as the two saiyans devoured their respective meals, but it was difficult to ignore them with all the chewing, crunching and general eating noises. Finally, the two decided to remove themselves from the table and wander around a little.

Tien suggested going to see the others who weren't participating, and Krillin readily agreed. They toured the little island, scanning for any sign of their friends. After a few fruitless minutes, Tien spotted Bulma's electric blue hair, and they hastened over.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Krillin called out as they approached. Bulma and the others turned around to face them.

"Hey there Krillin! You too Tien. How were the prelims?" Bulma grinned at them.

"Great! It's us, Goku and Vegeta, along with a cyborg person-thing called Tao Pai Pai, a weirdo named Anonymous, an old fart called Hero and a green guy who looks worryingly like Piccolo…" Krillin trailed off towards the end as he felt a shiver run down his spine. It had been years since his death, but it still terrified him just as badly as it had back then.

"I'm the most interested in this 'Anonymous' guy," Bulma broke in. "Seems like you might have to be on your guard. They male or female?"

"Hard to tell. They're wearing a hooded cloak."

"Suspicious…" Bulma tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully, before shrugging. "Ah well. Anyway, sounds like it's going to be fun! Why isn't #18 taking part again?"

"Oh, she had a last minute engagement. She was very secretive about it. Wouldn't give anything away."

A gong sounded, signalling that the finals were going to start in a few minutes. Krillin and Tien ran off to the Contestant's hall, while the others found a good spot in the crowd and waited for the first battle to begin.

Inside the Contestant's hall, the 8 contenders were line up for the card draw. Without Chiaotzu to shift the numbers around, they had no way of controlling who fought who. With trepidation, each of them drew a card, and revealed their number. In the end, the matches were decided as:

Pai Pai VS Tien

2\. Goku VS Anonymous

VS Krillin

4\. Hero VS Vegeta

Tien grimaced, but put on a brace face as all his friends came up to reassure and cheer him on. Even Vegeta mustered some encouragement. He grit his teeth and thought of Chiaotzu. He had to win. For the sake of his friends, for the sake of his pride and for the sake of himself. Tien knew that no matter what happened, he would only ready easy once Tai Pai Pai had been defeated.

Once again, a gong sounded. With the words of his friends lingering in his ears, Tien stepped out into the bright sunshine and met the roar of the crowd. Blinking in the light, Tien slowly turned to face his adversary and old mentor, now disfigured and twisted by machines – almost beyond recognition. But the same cocky, cruel smirk was there, and Tien had no doubt in his mind that this was the very same man that he had been trained so harshly by.

The two faced each other, and as the tension built, Tien knew that he had to win.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Again, I am so sorry for not updating. However, I have been loaded with work these past few months – yes, months! I hope this chapter isn't too short, and I will try to get another one out there as soon as possible. Thank you to all those who have been reading this far. Your support has been the thing keeping me going, and I hope you continue to enjoy my work. See you next chapter!**

 **GokuSuperSaiyanTime:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't post this chapter at Christmas. I really wanted to, but I couldn't. Please forgive me! I lost my phone and then deleted the first version of this chapter by accident. It was just really irritating, and yeah. Anyway, enough of me ranting. Here ya go! Enjoy~! (Edit: So sorry for the weird glitch from before! I have tried to correct it.)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tien tensed as he glared at Tao, meeting his gloating sneer levelly with cold eyes. He felt a slight satisfaction when Tao's smirk wavered, but it quickly flitted away as the mercenary began to speak.

"You know, you can leave now. Before it's too late. I'm not going to hold back just because you're my old student." Tao grinned confidently.

Tien held back his anger. "I'm not leaving. I'm not a coward, Tao."

The cyborg's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We'll see about that." He stepped forward, slipping into a defensive position. Tien followed suit, taking care not to use the old technique the crane master had taught him.

The two circled each other warily, scanning for any weaknesses, any breaks in their impregnable defence. Suddenly, Tao leapt towards him, a malicious glint in his eyes. Tien easily blocked, delivering several blows of his own. Leaping back, Tao suddenly seemed less confident. Taking advantage of the distraction, Tien ran forward to strike Tao, only missing him when Tao leapt out just in time. Gathering himself up, Tao ran back towards Tien, dodging around him to throw him off. However, Tien who by now was used to such attacks (Goku was one of his best friends!) followed his movements easily and struck out, catching Tao round the face.

Spitting out blood, Tao growled. "This isn't over, you twat! I'm going to crush you, no matter what!" With that, Tao pushed off towards Tien. But the glint was no longer in his eyes. Now he had been stripped down to his ice-cold interior of ruthlessness. But it wasn't enough to defeat Tien. He rushed forward to meet his former mentor in combat. Soon Tao was being pushed back again. Delivering a blow to the back of his neck, he felled Tao.

Tao scrambled to his feet, hissing like a wounded cat. "You imbecile," he spat. "You think you're stronger than me? You've barely improved. I'm just holding back. But no longer!" He grinned, wildly, madly. For some reason, Tien felt his heart lurch in pity. Here was a man who had been driven to the brink by his obsession with killing son Goku and avenging his pride.

"Tao."

Tao turned. "I already gave you the chance to turn tail and flee! You can't run now!"

"I want to say something." Tien took a deep breath. "I will forgive you for what you did to Chiaotzu, and in time, I'm sure he will too. Just stop this madness now. I'm stronger than you think, and I take no pleasure in hurting you."

"Hurting me?" Tao scoffed. "You haven't touched me, boy! Now, shut up and let me beat you into submission!"

Tao lunged for Tien, who caught his arm swiftly and twisted it behind his back. He pushed towards the edge, intending to get him out by pushing him out of the ring. Tien was so focussed on his destination, he didn't notice as Tao's hand dislodged itself. Tao flew backwards, cackling. Out of the arm sprang a sword. Without a moment's hesitation, Tao sliced the sword in a neat arc through Tien's chest.

Pain blossomed in Tien's chest. He could barely hear the outraged cries of the crowd above the beating of his heart, which seemed to grow ten times louder. His vision flickered and swam as he gritted his teeth and glared at Tao, who was busy laughing.

 _I've lost all respect I had for you, Tao. This is for Chiaotzu._

Swallowing his pain, he ripped off his shirt and stood up tall once again.

Tao, seeing his recovery, grinned and aimed his blade once again. "When this blow lands, you're dead!" He screeched, aiming for Tien's heart.

Tien blocked easily, snapping the blade in two. "Admit it, Tao. This fight is over," he said.

"No! NEVER!" With a flourish, he dislodged his other hand and threw it to the floor, revealing a gun of sorts. "This is the Super Dodon Ray! Prepare to meet your doom!" With a yell, Tao let out a beam of light. It flew towards Tien with deadly precision.

"Tien! Look out!" A cry arose from the crowd. Tien recognised Launch's voice and felt strengthened. Summoning all his remaining power, he released his own blast, meeting and dispersing Tao's own.

Striding through the resulting smoke, Tien stepped forward and delivered a blow to Tao's neck, rendering him unconscious.

As the crowd went wild, Tien picked up Tao's sprawled body. One last thing to do.

The Crane Master looked up in surprise as Tien dropped his brother's unconscious body at his feet. "Don't come back here," he hissed. The Crane Master scowled, before picking up his brother's limp body and walking away, nose in the air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 **So that's it, folks! Sorry it's short, but I'm planning on a fight per chapter. So, I'll see you next time for Goku VS Anonymous! Also, this fight is gonna change up a little from the original. Just a warning. Anyway, see y'all next time on DBZ High!**

 **~GokuSuperSaiyanTime :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sure you all know by know how crap I am at updating, so sorry once again. Also, quick note, a few of you have been complaining that Tien x Launch is not canon. I know. I have watched DB and DBZ. This is not a canon story, it just loosely follows the canon's story. Ok? Ok. Again, very sorry for ranting and also for the glitch last chapter. Right, I'll stop rambling now and get to the story.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Goku grinned as he watched Tien walk back to the hall where he and his friends waited to congratulate him. Tien had done spectacularly, despite the fact that he had not only been faced with a strong opponent, but also the fact that the opponent in question had obviously dredged up painful memories and emotions.

Tien looked tired as he walked over to where Goku and the others were, but he forced a quick smile to reassure his concerned friends. He joined them, and was rewarded with cheers, whoops, pats on the back and other forms of physical and verbal congratulating.

Suddenly, Tien caught Goku's gaze. He made the slightest nod to Goku's right. Looking round, Goku saw the hooded figure of 'Anonymous', as they had requested to have been called. The hood hung low over their face, hiding it from everyone. Again, Goku got a strange feeling, as if he were missing something crucial.

Soon, the gong rang out again, signalling for both Goku and Anonymous to head out and take their places on the arena's stage. Taking a hasty bite out of a chicken leg that he had previously been devouring, Goku rose and started walking to where he had been summoned, followed by the encouragement and support his friends called out from behind him. Anonymous rose as well, following him out.

As the two stepped out into the daylight, they were greeted by a raucous cheer from the awaiting crowd, fired up after the tense first match. Goku grinned, revelling in the attention. He turned to face Anonymous, who didn't seem to be reacting to the crowd at all, and listened intently for the gong.

As he waited, Goku studied Anonymous. Their cloak hid their features from Goku, but their slight frame seemed quite feminine, and Goku, not for the first time, wondered who he could be up against. Again, that nagging feeling dug its heels into the forefront of Goku's mind. He was missing something, something crucial, and he knew it. But what was it?

Goku was jerked unceremoniously from his musings by the gong. Instinctively, Goku dropped into a defensive position. He watched closely with interest, and then sudden surprise as Anonymous mirrored him exactly. How did they…?

Goku narrowed his eyes. He started to circle round warily, disturbed by this strange turn of events. Every step he took, every move he made, was mirrored. It was like they could read his mind, like they could anticipate his every move…

He stepped towards Anonymous unexpectedly. They were taken by surprise and stopped in their tracks. So there were human after all. Goku grinned, then frowned again. If they didn't anticipate that move, that would mean that they were thinking just like he was. Such a move would definitely have been at least a little unexpected to him. So if they knew how to think like him, surely that would mean-

Goku had to reign in his train of thought as Anonymous made their first move, leaping to meet him head on, then feinting and striking out at his legs. At the very last second, Goku anticipated their move and dodged, narrowly missing taking the hit.

Using the momentum of his dodge to kick off towards Anonymous, Goku aimed a blow at their shoulder. His fist met their arm as they blocked the attack, and countered it. Goku was undeterred and soon the two were locked in a fierce battle, each one matching each other's moves, anticipating, dodging, blocking, exchanging blows. But as the fight continued, where Anonymous' stamina was failing, Goku's prevailed.

Soon, Goku had Anonymous trapped between him and the edge of the stage. Their chest was heaving as their eyes darted around for an escape. When they saw their was none, they sighed, and then aimed a final blow at Goku's chest. He blocked the weakened blow easily, and returned the blow to knock Anonymous out of the stage. But as he did so, the hood covering Anonymous' face fluttered off, to reveal…

"…Chichi?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chichi grabbed the hood in a vain attempt to pull it back on, but it was too late. Goku had already seen her face, and his was transforming from surprise, to confusion, to distress. It was understandable, considering how they had left off last time. She still felt a little guilty, remembering the pain in his eyes as he thought he had caused her to hate him for reading her diary. She glanced into those same eyes now.

"Hey, Goku." Chichi tried nervously.

"But… what are you doing here?"

"Participating, just like you." Chichi grew annoyed as she saw worry in Goku's face. "Don't look at me like that. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I wouldn't be fighting g you if I wasn't, would I?" She huffed indignantly.

To her great surprise, Goku laughed. He clutched at his stomach, howling with mirth. "I-I'm sorry!" He wheezes through chuckles. "You just looked so… pouty!" He laughed again, wiping tears from his eyes.

Chichi tried to keep looking annoyed, but Goku's laughter and cheerful demeanour was contagious, and she felt herself giggle a little, too. When they finally calmed down again, Goku looked straight at Chichi and grinned.

"Hey, Chi?"

Chichi returned his smile, a little uncertainly. Goku was full of surprises, and she felt a little cautious. "Yeah…?"

"I think I realised something." Without her noticing, Goku had taken a light hold of her hand, and now took hold of her other, leaning forward a little. Chichi's heart suddenly started pounding against her chest, threading to leap out if she didn't calm down.

"W-What…?" She asked hazily. Her breath hitched as he subtly pulled her closer, little more than an inch between their lips. Goku opened his mouth to speak…

"You're an amazing cook! I mean, that food I ate when I woke up on Kami's lookout was so good!" He beamed at her.

Chichi's legs suddenly felt weak. "Really?" She asked, blinking back what felt like tears. "I-I see…"

"Oh! And…" Goku's smile fell from his face for a moment. "I think I realised that you're important to me." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, then opening them again and staring right at Chichi's bemused face. "More important than food, more important than fighting… You mean something to me, Chichi, and I don't want to let that go."

Silence.

Then- "W-What?" Chichi squeaked eloquently.

And then Goku was kissing her, bringing his arms round her slight frame and pulling her close, sharing in her warmth. Chichi couldn't think of anything for a few seconds before she started kissing him back, gently, then fiercely, slow yet passionate. They almost couldn't hear the crowd erupt in cheering, whooping and whistling behind them. And then they parted, breathing heavily.

For a long moment, neither of them talked. The crowd roared in the background while the two stared at each other. And then, slowly but surely, Chichi smiled. And Goku smiled back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whoa, Goku! What happened back there? Where'd all the romance come from?" Krillin was still reeling about what had just happened, unsure whether or not to actually believe it. He ran up to Goku as he approached, his arm slung over Chichi's shoulders.

Goku paused, obviously taking a moment to think. Then he said – "Dunno." With a shrug, he continued on his way to the food table, leaving a dumbfounded Krillin behind him. Tien joined him. "Hey, Krillin?"

Krillin took a second to answer. "…huh… What?"

"You said you wanted to know where the romance came from?"

Krillin took a moment to work it out. "Wait… you- it was you?" Tien winked in reply. They looked over to where the new couple were sitting, laughing, chatting and eating. Well, in Goku's case it was more of the eating bit. They looked very happy together. But…

"How'd you do it?"

Tien winked again. "Secret." He wandered off with a smirk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Goku had suddenly kissed her in front of the crowd, Chichi had felt like her heart was going to burst with the wave of sudden bliss that overcame her. She could remember leaning in to the kiss, feeling safe wrapped in Goku's tender embrace. For such a strong person, he was surprisingly gentle with her. But despite herself, she couldn't help wondering if what it meant to her meant the same to Goku.

They were now sitting at a table of food, being randomly congratulated by staff and other contestants who passed by. But Goku made little effort to acknowledge this, instead eating his heart out. She knew it was silly, but Chichi felt a little ignored.

And now doubts had begun to arise. Had that kiss really meant anything to Goku? Did he care about their (possible) future together? Or was he content to sit and eat his cares away, without a second thought to her?

Shaking her head, Chichi tried to clear her mind of these thoughts. They weren't helping anyone, least of all her, and if she was really that worried, she should just ask Goku. But what if… what if her fears came true? She shook her head again, vigorously.

By this time, Goku had noticed the head shaking. Turning, he regarded her with curious eyes. "Chichi? Is there a problem?"

Alerted to Goku's sudden attention, Chichi faced him. Well, now was her chance to ask. "Goku… can I ask you something?"

Swallowing his mouthful and putting down his fistful of food, Goku wiped his mouth and nodded. "Sure, Chi. What is it?"

Nervously, Chichi looked down. "I was just wondering… did that kiss – just now – did it… mean anything to you?" She heard her voice waver slightly at the end, despite her best efforts.

When silence met her timid question, her thoughts quickly assumes the worst. She panicked, unable to face him. Was she right? Was she nothing to him? Just as soon as these thoughts came, they fled at the gentle touch of Goku's hands enveloping hers.

When Chichi dared look up again, she was surprised to see Goku looking worried. "Did you really think I didn't care about you?" And without another word, he pulled her into his grasp, hugging her slim frame close to him. Chichi gasped quietly, a sharp intake of breath at the sudden movement. "So… you do care?" She breathed, hardly daring to believe it after convincing herself so truly that he didn't care about her.

Goku grip tightened slightly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He was silent for a moment, but didn't loosen his grip. "How can I prove myself to you?"

Chichi didn't know how to reply. She felt as if Goku had already proved himself a thousand times over. But-

"Let's get married."

What?

Had Goku just said that?

Pulling away, she frowned at Goku. "Marriage? But aren't we too…" Oh. Suddenly, everything came flooding back to her. How they had met when they were young. How they had promised they would marry, and- Goku had remembered that? All these years?

"You remember?" She asked. And Goku's only reply was a slight smile.

"Ok. Let's do that. Let's get married."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While all this was happening, Krillin was a little preoccupied worrying over the fast approaching match between him and the creepy green guy in the corner. It was bad enough as it was without Goku being all cryptic and weird whenever he was brought up, and Krillin couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach. And he was sure he wasn't going to get past this person into the semi-finals. He just had to hope that they wouldn't end it right there for him. But in a tournament as crazy as this, who knew what would happen…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Sorry the chapter is so short (and bad)! I have lived writing this story, but I seem to be becoming less and less invested in this story. A lot has changed in the past year or so since when I started writing this. I am going to try and see it to the end, because I know how annoying I finished stories are, so please keep reading and supporting** **if** **you can spare the** **time. Thank** **you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really sorry for this, and I shouldn't have taken a month to upload this, but I've been dithering between continuing this or just abandoning the fanfic. I kind of just went into this without much of a plan, and it's crashed a bit. I've also fallen out of the 'fandom' a little in recent years. But if you think I should continue this story, I will. As I said in previous chapters, I know how frustrating unfinished stories are. So I will finish this story if you guys think it's worth it. Sorry that this isn't actually an update.**


End file.
